Consultas
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: Várias consultas que se quer eram dele acabaram se tornando uma série de encontros casuais... E aquilo já estava começando a deixá-lo incomodado.
1. Chapter 1

**Consultas**

_I was alone thinking I was just fine, I wasn't looking for anyone to be mine._

Ele não gostava de crianças. Na verdade, ele _odiava_ crianças.

E isso se devia ao simples fato delas acumularem todas as características ruins que um ser humano poderia ter: eram barulhentas, agitadas, persistentes e geralmente choravam por qualquer coisa inútil. Em especial, aquela criança que mais parecia um projeto de novo Naruto parecia ter energia de sobra e acumulada além de não se deixar abater por uma doençazinha qualquer.

...Mas ele não poderia ter dito não a Naruto, certo?

Bem, na realidade poderia – e deveria – mas estava o devendo um favor e o simples fato de estar em débito com ele o estava deixando maluco... Então quando essa oportunidade infeliz de quitar sua dívida surgiu, tratou de aceitá-la sem medir as conseqüências horríveis às quais seria levado.

E agora ali estava ele, perdendo seu precioso tempo (que efetivamente _era _dinheiro), sentado na sala de espera do consultório pediátrico com um pirralho ranhento e hiperativo que corria de um lado para o outro e que infelizmente estava sob sua responsabilidade e cuidados.

Durante os últimos quinze minutos que perdera ali sentado diversos pensamentos passaram por sua mente: pensara primeiramente em matar todas as crianças presentes... Depois cogitara a possibilidade de amarrá-las no sofá e amordaçá-las... E na seqüência pensou em colocar fogo no consultório e acabar assim com todos os problemas ali concentrados de uma só vez. O problema era que todas as soluções imagináveis o levariam a julgamento e a uma eminente prisão no mais tardar, o que acabaria com a sua carreira e conseqüentemente com o seu dinheiro.

"-Tio Sasuke!" – desviou os olhos do diabrete à sua frente e suspirou. Quem sabe se ignorasse ou se fingisse que era surdo – ou que estava morto – ele esqueceria sua presença ali? Esperava que sim. – "Tio Sasuke?"

Talvez o lado mais terrível de crianças fosse mesmo a insistência. Elas não desistiam nunca e pareciam acreditar veementemente que poderiam vencer tudo e todos pelo cansaço... E aquilo o fazia querer do fundo do coração que elas fossem como adultos mercenários, pois um pouco de dinheiro bastaria para fazê-las ao menos calar a boca – e aquilo ele tinha de sobra, o que o tornava perfeitamente capaz de forjar um mundo mais silencioso e isento de uma série de problemas.

"-Tio Sa-su-ke!"

Uma pena que a maldita propaganda do cartão de crédito estivesse certa quando dizia que há coisas que o dinheiro não compra... Realmente lamentável.

Baixou os olhos para o pulso enquanto erguia a manga da camisa para observar as horas. E lá se iam mais dez minutos do seu precioso tempo...

"-Senhor Uchiha?" – fitou a secretária com desinteresse. Provavelmente estava vindo lhe oferecer mais daquele café passado há cerca de 24 horas atrás, ou avisar pela enésima vez que sua vez estava _quase _chegando... – "-Pode me acompanhar?"

Abriu a boca em um estático 'oh' e levantou-se, segurando o afilhado pelo colarinho enquanto praticamente o arrastava pelo corredor até a tal sala da pediatra. Quanto mais rápido aquilo acabasse, melhor.

"-Boa -" – antes que a tal médica pudesse terminar de falar ele entrou e sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa dela, finalmente soltando a blusa do garoto e soltando um breve suspiro. Era melhor que aquilo tudo fosse rápido. – "...tarde."

Só então se permitiu fitar a pessoa que teve a audácia de fazê-lo esperar por quase quarenta e cinco minutos em uma salinha entupida de crianças que mesmo doentes insistiam em fazer barulho o tempo todo. Ah sim, ali estava ela... O observando com uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto mantinha uma mão suspensa no ar, certamente esperando por um cumprimento que jamais viria da parte dele.

Demorou alguns segundos até constatar que ela não era normal... E não se referia ao fato de ela não ter desfeito o sorriso mesmo quando não foi cumprimentada ou por não ter desviado o olhar do dele por um segundo se quer, mas sim pelo fato daquela sala ser ridiculamente... Infantil.

Tudo bem que ela era uma pediatra, mas precisava ter tantos ursinhos estúpidos espalhados pelo cômodo? Céus, aquilo era uma profissão séria! E ainda pela mesa havia várias fotos de um Pug mais ridículo ainda... E como se fosse possível tornar tudo pior, o estetoscópio dela era verde limão. Que tipo de pessoa em sã consciência comprava alguma coisa – _qualquer coisa _– com uma cor daquelas?

E aquilo não era, nem de perto, o mais gritante em relação àquela mulher... O cabelo dela também era rosa.

_Rosa._

Um rosa que ficava em contraste com o verde dos olhos, o rosa das bochechas e o branco da pele.

"-Sakura-chan!" – estava tão entretido em analisar todas as características do lugar e dela que seu reflexo não fora rápido o suficiente para evitar que o projeto de Naruto grudasse no pescoço da garota, e quando estava prestes a murmurar qualquer coisa parecida com um pedido de desculpas, ela abraçou o pirralho em retorno.

O que diabos...?

"-É bom ver você também!" – ela sorriu, afagando os cabelos loiros do pequeno enquanto o erguia para colocar em uma espécie de maca com lençol de ursinho. – "O que pegou você dessa vez, hein?"

"-Nada! Eu falei que não precisava vir aqui, mas papai brigou comigo e me mandou com Tio Sasuke como forma de castigo!" – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha diante daquela informação. Castigo?

Quase arqueou a outra também quando a dita doutora Haruno riu, o observando de soslaio por um instante para em seguida voltar a ignorá-lo e consultar o garoto.

Os quinze minutos que se seguiram foram quase tão entediantes quanto os vinte e cinco que perdera na sala de espera, só que dessa vez ouvia volte e meia uma pérola de seu afilhado e achava graça na maneira como a pediatra ria daquelas besteiras.

Até que o sorriso dela era bonito, talvez a única coisa que havia o agradado naquele lugar até agora...

"-Muito bem..." – ela voltou-se para ele e suspirou. _Suspirou_. E não da maneira 'oh como esse cara é lindo' que ele estava acostumado, mas sim da maneira 'droga, agora vou ter que lidar com esse idiota'. Ele conhecia bem aquele suspiro... Era o mesmo que fazia quando tinha qualquer assunto para tratar com Naruto. – "Esse garotinho aqui não tem nada demais, não há com o que se preocupar. É só uma gripe, vou receitar dois remédios e caso ele não melhore preciso que o traga de volta..."

Sasuke meneou a cabeça levemente, não haveria próxima vez. Ele não voltaria ali nem por decreto de lei, muito menos por um pedido de Naruto.

Pegou o papel que ela estava o estendendo e tentou ler o que estava escrito, em vão. Médicos e suas malditas letras ilegíveis... Parecia que aquilo era um pré-requisito para exercer a profissão ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

"-Precisa de um atestado?"

Atestado? Baixou os olhos para o afilhado, como quem pergunta se aquilo seria mesmo necessário.

"-O que é um atestado, tio Sasuke?"

Girou os olhos.

"-Não." – respondeu então, lançando um último olhar para a médica esquisita. – "É só isso?"

Ela riu. _Riu_. Exatamente quando não havia absolutamente nada de engraçado ali.

...E por mais que devesse ter odiado aquilo, gostou do tom da risada dela.

Droga, talvez estivesse começando a pegar qualquer que fosse o vírus que seu afilhado tinha e aquilo estava dando início a uma série de pensamentos estúpidos em sua mente... Ou talvez fosse apenas hora de ir embora.

"-É só isso." – ela finalmente parou de rir e então sorriu, bagunçando os cabelos do projeto de Uzumaki enquanto passava para abrir a porta para eles. – "Até mais!"

Sasuke olhou para trás uma única vez, apenas para encontrá-la ainda sorrindo, parada na porta.

Até nunca mais, provavelmente era o que ela queria ter dito... E ele também.

_Até nunca mais._

* * *

_Everything But The Girl – I Didn't Know I Was Looking For Love_

Ahááá! Mais um fic hahaha! E esse também vai ser curto, creio eu... Queria de novo ter feito one-shot, mas as idéias não permitiram, então lá vou eu prolongar um pouquinho. Quero aproveitar também pra agradecer à Lady Sophie que ta postando pra mim, porque o site do ff se recusa a abrir pra mim aqui na casa dos meus pais... hahaha!

E é isso, espero que tenham gostado. Reviews são sempre bem-vindos!

Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Consultas**

_I thought love was just a fabrication, a train that wouldn't stop at my station._

Por algum motivo inominável todos os poucos amigos que ele tinha eram idiotas.

_Todos._

E era por isso que volte e meia algum deles estava lhe causando alguma dor de cabeça ou arrumando problemas e mais problemas que, por algum motivo sádico do destino, apenas ele podia resolver. Já se questionara um milhão de vezes o real motivo de continuar a manter aquelas pessoas por perto, mas como odiava a própria resposta que sua mente traidora lhe oferecia, apenas ignorava os fatos e suportava a conseqüente dor de cabeça.

"-Sasu-"

"-Cale a boca."

"-Mas Sas-"

"-Eu mandei você calar a boca."

Então Uchiha Sasuke encontrava-se em mais um dia cheio de questionamentos... A grande pergunta que o atormentava dessa vez era porque todas as coisas ruins do mundo pareciam acontecer quando ele e só ele estava por perto.

Naquela noite, em especial, tinha assistido em câmera lenta o idiota do seu melhor amigo cair da cadeira – da qual minutos antes insistira para que o mesmo descesse – e machucar o braço. _Direito_. Então, como se não bastasse Naruto ser inútil o bastante com os _dois_ braços _bons_, ele tinha agora o único que poderia vir a ser útil _quebrado_.

"-Eu só queria-"

"-Não fale." – estreitou os olhos para ele, respirando fundo enquanto tentava reencontrar sua paz interior... A maldita deveria estar em algum lugar tão bem escondido que ele nunca conseguia encontrá-la. Se é que ela realmente existia, claro.

O destino parecia ter um senso de humor sádico que insistia em testar justamente nele por vezes seguidas e ininterruptas, quase como se o sacana estivesse sentadinho em algum sofá por aí só assistindo a todos os desastres que o acompanhavam pela mais pura e simples diversão.

Deveria ter percebido no exato instante que entrara em seu apartamento e encontrara Naruto na sua sala que algo daria errado. _Terrivelmente errado. _Lembrou-se vagamente de ter tido no momento um ímpeto esperançoso que o levara a fechar novamente a porta, esperar alguns segundos com a mão na maçaneta até a reabrir, apenas para encontrar a mesma imagem de antes e ter então a certeza de que, de alguma maneira infeliz, aquilo não era uma ilusão.

"-Eu só quis ir agradecer por ter levado meu filho no médico semana passada..." – olhou-o de soslaio. O _timing _de Naruto era impressionante. Na verdade, _deveras _impressionante... Bem como sua incapacidade de absorver informações, apelações e simples pedidos como 'cale a boca' e 'desça da maldita cadeira'.

"-E achou que trocando a lâmpada da sala do meu apartamento conseguiria isso?" – às vezes tinha vontade de rir da sua própria desgraça. Mas só às vezes e em casos muito raros, como aquele em que se encontrava naquele exato instante. – "Se eu não a troquei há três meses é porque eu não preciso dela."

"-Precisa sim!" – arqueou uma sobrancelha. Desde quando Naruto afirmava qualquer tipo de coisa com tanta convicção...? – "A velha Tsunade falou que você está ficando cego, e sei que fica lendo relatórios no escuro enquanto escuta os jogos na televisão. Isso ajuda a piorar a visão, sabia?"

"-..." – Ah, a sempre inoportuna velhota Tsunade, espalhando qualquer coisa sobre ele para todos os seus amigos mais rápido que a velocidade da luz. Era exatamente por isso que evitava ao máximo fazer qualquer tipo de comentário perto dela. – "Só fique quieto, tá legal?"

Haviam certos momentos na vida em que até mesmo ele ficava sem saber o que falar. Na realidade, até sabia, mas não falaria nem em um milhão de anos. Certas frases e palavras como 'tudo bem' e 'obrigado' foram banidas do seu vocabulário e não seriam repatriadas assim tão cedo... Na verdade, duvidava muito que um dia fossem.

O fato é que para cada ação decente ou memorável de Naruto haveria três outras inapropriadas e indesejadas para contrapô-las. Era sempre assim e provavelmente assim sempre continuaria a ser, uma vez que aquilo parecia ser alguma lei da natureza ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Agora, por exemplo, estavam no mesmo consultório pediátrico que levara o _filho _dele outro dia, e tudo isso pelo simples fato daquele idiota ter se recusado a ir a um hospital _de verdade_ ser consultado por um médico _de verdade_.

"-Senhor Uzumaki." – a secretária fez uma leve careta ao pousar os olhos sobre o agora inchado braço do loiro, e Sasuke girou os olhos. – "Queira me acompanhar, por favor."

Ele já conhecia aquele caminho. Aquele corredor estreito os levaria a uma sala ridícula e cheia de coisas terrivelmente infantis, onde uma médica de cabelos _cor-de-rosa _os atenderia com um ainda mais ridículo estetoscópio _verde limão_.

Era em casos como esse que se perguntava onde estava o bom senso das pessoas... Mas quando se lembrava que se tratava da escolha médica de ninguém menos que Naruto também se recordava que a palavra _bom senso _provavelmente não constava em seu vocabulário, ou no mínimo possuía um significado totalmente distorcido.

Ela sorriu para Naruto assim que chegaram, e arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele. _Para ele_. Qual era o problema com aquela garota afinal? Não havia feito nada para ela além de desejar – em pensamento – nunca mais ter que vê-la ou voltar ali. E, mesmo assim, seu pedido se quer chegou a ser atendido!

Suspirou, ignorando-a e sentando-se na cadeira em frente à mesa dela, exatamente como da primeira vez. E, novamente, ela não deu a mínima para sua presença ali.

Não sabia explicar porque exatamente aquilo o incomodava. Não era como se ele fosse um garotinho mimado que precisava de atenção, mas não estava acostumado a passar sem ser percebido pelos lugares que ia, e acabara de descobrir que aquilo não o agradava.

Ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira enquanto observava de soslaio a conversa que ela tinha com o loiro que acabara de sentar na maca, segurando o braço. Ela analisou-o por pelo menos dez minutos antes de finalmente voltar a falar qualquer coisa, suspirando enquanto tirava seu estetoscópio do pescoço e deixava-o de lado para concentrar-se melhor no que fazia.

Aquela coisa verde-limão... Não soube exatamente porque pensou que ela poderia ter mudado alguma coisa naquela sala ridícula. Provavelmente talvez porque _ele _mudaria.

...Pensando agora, pra começo de conversa ele jamais teria comprado absolutamente nada do que havia ali.

"-O que você fez dessa vez, Naruto?" – ela colocou as mãos na cintura e meneou a cabeça de maneira reprovadora assim que pousou os olhos verdes sobre o braço dele.

"-Eu falei pra esse teme que não era nada e- Ai!" – Naruto estreitou os olhos para a médica assim que ela tocou seu braço machucado.

"-Não é nada, hm?" – ela riu. – "Fique quietinho e deixe-me ver isso direito..."

Não que ele entendesse muito de medicina, mas qualquer pessoa normal não pediria um Raio-X antes de qualquer coisa? E o pior de tudo era que o idiota do seu amigo parecia ter total confiança no que aquela maluca estava fazendo...

Na contagem de seu relógio, perdeu mais quinze minutos sentado ali até que ela finalmente voltasse a falar qualquer coisa.

"-Uma tala deve ser suficiente, não chegou a quebrar o osso." – ela riu da careta que o loiro fez. – "E o senhor vai ter que ficar parado por um tempo..."

Ela suspirou, pegando bandagens dentro de um armário e enfaixando lentamente o braço de Naruto enquanto usava uma tala como apoio para o braço. Depois, ajeitou cuidadosamente um apoiador por sobre o ombro dele antes de sorrir e voltar para a sua mesa, onde finalmente pareceu se dar conta da presença do Uchiha ali.

"-Acho que não nos apresentamos formalmente da última vez." – ele ergueu os olhos para ela. Porque mesmo ela estava sorrindo? E ah, claro que não haviam se apresentado... Não havia necessidade para tal, e também ele jurara que não voltaria mais ali... Mas o filho da mãe do destino continuava a desmoralizar seus planos. – "Sou Haruno Sakura." – ela estendeu a mão para ele. De novo.

"-Uchiha Sasuke." – voltou a cabeça para o lado, ignorando a mão enquanto suspirava e se levantava. Ela realmente não havia aprendido da primeira vez? – "Já podemos ir embora?"

Ela meneou a cabeça levemente enquanto recolhia a mão. O quê? Nenhum _prazer em conhecê-lo_? Só um leve balançar _reprovador _de cabeça? Ela estava brincando, só podia.

"-É você quem vai levar Naruto pra casa?"

"-Está vendo outra pessoa aqui?" – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"-Eu poderia levá-lo com muito mais gosto que você." – ela emendou rapidamente, e ele quase arqueou a outra. _Quase_. – "Mas de qualquer forma, poderia entregar isso para a Hinata-chan?" – estendeu-lhe um papel de letra ilegível novamente.

E como aquela médica estúpida esperava que Hinata fosse conseguir desvendar os hieróglifos daquele papel? Não era como se tivesse uma Pedra de Rosetta em casa. E aliás, Hinata-_chan_? Eles eram íntimos daquela... _Médica_?

"-Ela vai entender." – quando voltou a fitá-la novamente, ela tinha uma sobrancelha _rosa _arqueada para ele, como se achasse que pudesse ler seu pensamento.

E de repente, notou que estava ficando irritado por centenas de milhares de motivos. Um: ela não se intimidava com nada que ele falava. Dois: ela o ignorava quando bem convinha. Três: Não estava a achando mais tão ridícula.

Bufou qualquer coisa ininteligível quando se deu conta dos pensamentos que estava tendo, dando às costas para os dois enquanto abria a porta da sala. Não ficaria ali nem mais um minuto se quer...

"-Vamos embora daqui, dobe." – disse simplesmente, saindo sem uma palavra mais.

O porquê, exatamente, de estar com os dentes cerrados e os punhos fechados, ele não sabia... Mas sabia que dessa vez ele estava certo quando pensava que não voltaria ali nunca mais.

Nada de rosa, nada de verde-limão, nada de fotos de um Pug idiota e nada de lençóis de ursinho...

E mais do que isso, nada de olhos verdes.

_Nunca mais._

* * *

_Everything But The Girl - I Didn't Know I Was Looking For Love_

Ahá! Mais um capítulo! Sei que demorei um pouquinho, não foi proposital não gente... O plano inicial era esse capítulo ter saído muito mais rápido, mas minha mente foi invadida por uma outra idéia de fic muito mirabolante e eu gastei todas as minhas energias começando a escrever... haha! Maaaas, vou terminar esse fic com toda certeza mais absoluta desse mundo, não se preocupem! Não posto o outro enquanto não acabar esse hehe!

Então lá vamos nós a agradecimentos rápidos: **Nagila, 'Bre-chan, Duda Donato, Fipa-chan, Alayna Winchester, LihUchiha, Strikis, Uchiha Minari, Trianini, Tami-Uchiha, Nagila, zisis, SmiileBruna!**

E acho que é isso... Muitíssimo obrgiada, fiquei super feliz de ter tanta gente acompanhando esse fic! É inspirador!

Reviews são sempre bem-vindos!

Beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Consultas**

_Home, alone, that was my consignment, solitary confinement._

_Flores. _Ele detestava flores.

Para ele, tinham apenas uma utilidade básica: aumentar o índice de alergias e assim movimentar a indústria farmacêutica.

Mas alguém, algum dia, tinha inventado a idiotice de que mulheres deveriam gostar de flores. E a ainda mais idiotice de que, quando alguém saía do hospital após ganhar um bebê – que incomodaria mais que uma alergiazinha qualquer – deveria ganhar flores.

Aquilo era quase como unir o inútil ao desagradável... Crianças e fontes intermináveis de pólen. Adorável.

Aliás, haviam muitos costumes questionáveis que de alguma maneira inacreditável perduravam durante gerações e que não davam indícios de que se perderiam tão cedo. Um deles era respeitar os mais velhos... Deveria haver uma idade limite tanto para os que deveriam respeitar como para os que seriam respeitados, e essa com certeza não incluiria a sua e nem a de Tsunade e Jiraya.

...Mas infelizmente o mundo ainda não era regido por suas leis, e então ele continuava a seguir os costumes mais estúpidos por razões ainda desconhecidas.

Era com pesar que se recordava do exato instante em que os dois velhotes adentraram seu apartamento na noite anterior, um segurando um buquê enquanto o outro trazia papel e caneta. E quando pensara que a situação toda era apenas uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto, fora informado por Tsunade de que 'escreveriam uma carta para Temari e Shikamaru' os três juntos, e que ele 'seria o encarregado de entregá-la junto com as flores', uma vez que os dois estavam indo resolver problemas pessoais pela manhã do dia seguinte e não poderiam comparecer à 'reunião de apresentação da mais nova integrante da família'.

_Problemas pessoais... _Era capaz de apostar mais da metade do que tinha na sua conta do banco que aqueles dois foram para um torneio de pôker em algum paraíso tropical e que nesse momento deveriam estar na beira da praia bebendo qualquer coisa de alto teor alcoólico.

Parou em frente à porta do apartamento enquanto ouvia as vozes animadas vindas do outro lado, ponderando se deveria mesmo entrar ali... Poderia simplesmente deixar o buquê na portaria e pedir gentilmente ao porteiro que entregasse depois junto com a maldita cartinha.

...Mas não, o pouco que tinha de irracionalidade o fizera subir até ali e agora o impulsionava a tocar a campainha.

Sua vida estava se tornando mesmo uma piada... Podia quase pensar que Deus tinha um humor parecido com o de Naruto, para trazer tanta estupidez de uma vez só. Aquela parecia ser a única explicação plausível para a série de acontecimentos recentes que estavam se passando ao seu redor.

Respirou fundo quando finalmente tocou a campainha.

"-Sasuke!" – quando Shikamaru abriu a porta e o abraçou notou que era tarde demais para pôr qualquer plano evasivo em prática. E ainda para seu desespero interno, pôde avistar por cima dos ombros do amigo Naruto e Gaara sentados no sofá da sala. – "Você precisa ver, ela é linda!"

"-...Posso imaginar." – resmungou, deixando as flores nas mãos dele e entrando. Não entendia porque tanta animação... Aliás, recém nascidos eram todos iguais: pareciam joelhos, só que com olhos, nariz e boca. Então o que poderia haver de 'lindo' e 'diferente'?

Acenou brevemente para os outros presentes, calculando mentalmente quanto seria o tempo apropriado para perder ali. Talvez meia hora desse conta do recado...

"-Teme, venha ver!" – arqueou uma sobrancelha quando Naruto tentou puxá-lo com o braço bom. Ele não deveria estar _parado_? Ou menos agitado? Lembrava-se bem das palavras daquela médica idiota, e elas com certeza não diziam 'saia por aí fazendo o que sempre faz'. – "Ela é linda, não é, Gaara?"

Desviou os olhos escuros para o ruivo por um instante, voltando a arquear uma sobrancelha quando ele concordou com o que Naruto acabara de dizer. Era impressão sua ou Gaara estava começando a ser afetado pela convivência com os demais...?

E então se viu praticamente arrastado pelo corredor inteiro até a porta do quarto, onde um ursinho rosa cheio de coraçõezinhos estava pendurado, indicando que ou um bebê ou um idiota dormia ali. No caso, um pequeno projeto resultante da mistura instável de Temari com Shikamaru.

Nunca fora a melhor pessoa para opinar em relacionamentos alheios, aliás, preferia se manter bem longe deles... Mas devia admitir que estava um pouco surpreso por aquele casal efetivamente ter dado certo.

Um cheiro levemente agradável de Jhonssons baby exalou do cômodo no exato instante em que o loiro abriu a porta, e seus olhos traidores ignoraram completamente a mulher com o bebê na cama e passaram diretamente para a pessoa sentada ao lado dela.

"-Só pode ser brincadeira..." – perguntou, apontando para a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa e ignorando completamente o bebê. O que era aquilo agora, perseguição? Aquela maldita garota parecia estar por toda parte.

"-Ah, Uchiha." – ela acenou brevemente assim que o avistou, não dando a mínima para o fato de estar sendo apontada ou do tom que ele usara. Por sinal, nem se quer se dera ao trabalho de dirigir qualquer outra palavra à ele, simplesmente virou-se novamente para Temari e continuou a falar qualquer porcaria sobre enxoval de bebê.

"-Vocês se conhecem?" – Temari arqueou uma sobrancelha, subitamente interessada na reação do Uchiha enquanto entregava o bebê a um animado Shikamaru. – "Quando foi que teve o desprazer, Sakura?"

"-Há algumas semanas." – declarou, parando por um momento quase como se tentasse se lembrar exatamente do dia. Mas pareceu desistir sem fazer muito esforço.

Girou os olhos, aquilo já era demais tanto para sua cabeça quanto para seu humor, e então tomou a decisão de anunciar sua partida.

"-Agora que já-" – parou de falar no exato instante em que Shikamaru colocou o bebê em seus braços.

_Perfeito. _Coisas que não vinham com manual de instruções e que não possuíam valor unitário costumavam ser instáveis e imprevisíveis, e era exatamente por isso que o quanto antes aquele bebê fosse retirado do seu colo, melhor.

Segurou-o um pouco afastado de seu corpo, quase como se fosse alguma espécie de animal selvagem. Aliás, quem garantia que não eram? Tinham o conhecimento e a inteligência inferior a de um primata, então qual era a garantia de que aquele projeto de gente não ia causá-lo nenhum dano? E também crianças pareciam ter uma atração sobrenatural por puxar cabelos e vomitar em roupas engomadas. Era incrível.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha quando a pequena criatura começou a rir, esticando os bracinhos miúdos de Tirenossauro para ele e apertando o ar.

A criança riu e Sasuke torceu o nariz.

"-...Não é incrível?" – Temari cruzou os braços. – "De todas as pessoas do mundo, ela foi gostar logo do Sasuke."

O moreno sorriu de maneira falsa, tentando entregar o bebê novamente à Shikamaru que deu um passo para trás. Porque ainda estava ali mesmo? E porque diabos aqueles olhos verdes estavam pousados sobre ele de maneira curiosa? E ainda pior, porque ela estava rindo?

Bem, não importava. A única coisa certa era que tinha que se livrar daquele pequeno pacote de problemas e choros para poder anunciar sua tão desejada saída.

"-Alguém pode por favor pegar isso aqui?" – olhou ao redor, e a pessoa mais próxima, ironicamente, era aquela médica de gostos questionáveis.

Bem, nunca tivera problemas em ter que apelar, e aquela vez não seria diferente. Aproximou-se de maneira rápida, praticamente atirando o bebê sobre uma agora surpresa médica enquanto voltava-se para a porta de maneira ainda mais rápida.

"-Sabe Sasuke, o ser humano é um ser social. Você não pode ficar fugindo das pessoas a vida toda!" – o moreno girou os olhos ao constatar que Shikamaru o havia seguido quarto afora.

"-Então vou mantendo isso até quando der." – deu de ombros, acenando brevemente para Naruto na sala enquanto abria a porta do apartamento e saía.

Não sabia exatamente o porque de o elevador nunca estar em algum lugar perto, mas o fato era que aquele acontecimento parecia se repetir sempre. E isso era horrível, porque dava às pessoas tempo o suficiente de alcançá-lo e de quiçá pegar o elevador com ele.

...E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto observava a garota da cabelos rosa entrar no elevador rapidamente, sorrindo um pouco e murmurando algo sobre 'aquela ter sido por pouco'.

Então um ambiente desagradável e de extremo desconforto tomou conta do ambiente limitado tão logo que a porta se fechou e os dois viram-se sozinhos ali.

Quer dizer, ele não estava nem um pouco incomodado, mas ela deveria estar, não? Bem... Não parecia.

"-Você é sempre assim?"

Sasuke não se deu o trabalho de erguer os olhos para ela... E muito menos de responder.

20, 19, 18... Não deveria demorar muito pra chegar no zero, certo?

"-Entendo."

"-Não, não entende." – viu-se respondendo, no exato instante em que o elevador parara no andar em que ambos desceriam.

A garota adiantou-se para sair primeiro, não se importando realmente em estar cortando o caminho dele.

"-Eu entendo, realmente." – parou do lado de fora do elevador, sorrindo para ele de maneira cálida e definitivamente não afetada. – "Você é só... Amargurado. Talvez preciso de alguém que realmente o entenda, sabe alguém em quem possa realmente confiar e... Conversar." – completou, dando de ombros enquanto a porta do maldito elevador se fechava entre os dois.

E então Sasuke se viu deixado do lado de dentro, subindo para um andar qualquer sem rumo... Não sabendo exatamente o que pensar daqueles olhos verdes atrevidos que aparentemente haviam aprendido a lê-lo sem que houvesse a real necessidade de conhecê-lo.

...E por mais que odiasse admitir, estava de repente tentado a conversar a tal doutora Haruno Sakura. A grande pergunta agora era como e quando a reencontraria.

Mas aquilo não haveria de ser um problema, certo? Afinal, o filho-da-mãe do destino continuava sentado em algum lugar por aí, ocupado demais em avacalhar sua vida de todas as maneiras possíveis. E de alguma forma estranha, tinha certeza que esse mesmo filho-da-mãe daria um jeito para que aquilo acontecesse.

E, dessa vez, não estava se importando.

Não mesmo.

* * *

_Everything But The Girl – I Didn't Know I Was Looking For Love_

Ok, por onde começar mesmo?

...Certamente pelo pedido de desculpas! Pessoal, sinto muitíssimo mesmo pela demora absurda desse capítulo. As aulas na faculdade recomeçaram e me vi bem doidinha atrás do meu orientador da monografia e mais uma série de coisas pra escrever alguns artigos, então fiquei totalmente sem tempo e com tanta coisa na cabeça que as idéias acabaram sumindo completamente.

Mas, boas notícias, elas voltaram! Haha Então lá vamos nós pegar o ritmo da coisa de novo... (eu espero!)

Então alguns agradecimentos rápidos pra retomar antigos costumes: **Bela21, KawaiAkaHana, Hana Haruno Uchiha, Nagila, Mirza, Ann Stanson, SmiileBruna, Paty Selenita, Paula-sama, Fipa-chan! **E para todos que favoritaram também, estou meio que numa pressa então vou deixar rapidinho assim mesmo... No próximo ajeito as coisas.

Obrigada pessoal! E só pra ressaltar, comentários são sempre bem vindos.

Beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Consultas**

_So when we met I was skirting around you, I didn't know I was looking for love._

_Atrasos. _Dentre as muitas coisas às quais ele era intolerante, atrasos estavam no topo da lista.

Não deveria ser assim tão difícil a tarefa de se manter no horário, mas ao que parecia para seus amigos – mais especificamente para Kakashi – aquela era uma incumbência cuja realização beirava o impossível.

Bem, o pior dos ditos atrasos eram as desculpas esfarrapadas e pessimamente formuladas que ele se atrevia em dar... Era incrível como a cara de pau do Hatake apenas piorava com o passar dos anos e da convivência, era como se esses dois fatores servissem de estímulo à degradação das escusas dadas. O fato era que ele estava atrasado e o jogo começaria em 15 minutos... E como se não bastasse não querer a presença dele ali, ele ainda perdia a hora. _Perfeito._

Sasuke gostava de assistir futebol sozinho por uma série de motivos facilmente enumeráveis:

Um – quando seu time estivesse perdendo não haveria ninguém para incomodar.

Dois – ele odiava pessoas falando o tempo todo ao seu redor, pensando que seus conhecimentos futebolísticos ultrapassavam a barreira do imaginável e do possível.

E três – por algum motivo, a casa escolhida para esses malditos 'encontros' era sempre a sua; e o estado em que Kakashi conseguia deixá-la antes de ir embora era sempre lamentável.

Basicamente esses três pontos abrangiam todas as outras pequenas cláusulas que tornavam fácil a compreensão do fato de que ele detestava ter pessoas por perto para assistir jogos; e mesmo assim de duas em duas semanas, na sexta-feira, sua campainha tocava (quase sempre em cima da hora) e Hatake Kakashi invadia seu apartamento como se absolutamente nada estivesse errado e como se ele tivesse sido convidado. Sem nenhuma noção do perigo, se espalhava pelo sofá ou simplesmente tomava conta de qualquer espaço livre na frente da Tv e pedia inocentemente pelo controle.

"-Que milagre é esse que trocaram a lâmpada da sala?" – fechou os olhos por um breve instante tão logo o ouviu perguntar sobre o assunto, a lembrança ainda recente do transtorno que aquilo lhe causara o aborrecendo um pouco mais.

"-Não pergunte."

"-Deduzo que tenha sido no mesmo dia em que Naruto quebrou o braço." – ele apontou, franzindo o cenho ao passo que provavelmente tentava imaginar a cena toda.

"-Exato." – Sasuke respirou fundo assim que o amigo começou a comer uma pipoca que havia trazido, espalhando migalha por todos os lados e não se importando muito com isso. Mas o que chamou sua atenção de fato havia sido uma espécie de molho esverdeado que o idiota trouxera em um potinho e acabara de espalhar sobre a comida. – "O que é isso?"

"-Hm, um molho especial que o Naruto me ensinou a fazer."

Sasuke era um homem que confiava em seus instintos por um simples motivo: ele sempre estava certo. E naquele instante, eles o diziam que comer aquilo traria problemas incalculáveis para a salubridade de seu apartamento e para a saúde de seu amigo...

"-Se eu fosse você não comeria isso." – arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto fitava o Hatake ignorar completamente o aviso e enfiar uma mão cheia de pipoca na boca e rir enquanto mastigava, tornando a cena toda ainda pior.

Em meio a tantos dizeres inúteis, dois em especial lhe vieram à mente naquele momento: '_Quem avisa amigo é' _e '_Quem ri por último ri melhor'._

...E como sempre, ele se provara certo.

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois – antes dos acréscimos, se lhe era permitida tal observação -, Kakashi havia se levantado do sofá com o nariz torcido em desgosto e uma mão sobre o estômago. Indícios melhores que aqueles não eram necessários para dizer ao Uchiha que ele estava absolutamente correto em sua predição anterior e que talvez as pessoas devessem tomar mais cuidado e aumentar seu nível de percepção... Perceber que '_Naruto' _e '_Receita' _na mesma frase só poderia resultar em _problema _não deveria ser assim tão impossível.

Sasuke bateu na porta do banheiro pelo que deveria ser a enésima vez, recebendo como resposta palavras sem sentido e frases distorcidas. Os efeitos da gosma da pipoca – como ele decidira chamar aquela coisa de procedência desconhecida – estava se mostrando deveras eficiente.

Ah, a dor de cabeça... Levou as mãos às têmporas quando ouviu Kakashi puxar a descarga mais uma vez. Bem, ele tinha avisado, não? Óbvio que ele tinha. E como sempre seus conselhos e avisos foram completamente ignorados...

E o que fazer àquela hora? Correr até o pronto socorro, terminar de assistir o segundo tempo ou procurar algum remédio e obrigar o amigo a tomar? E como se a noite pudesse se tornar ainda pior, a campainha começou a tocar. Não conseguia imaginar quem poderia ser àquela hora, mas também não estava nem um pouco disposto a descobrir... Algo importante é que não deveria ser.

Mas a campainha continuou a tocar insistentemente.

"-..." – Sasuke respirou fundo antes de tomar o caminho da porta, tentando se concentrar em qualquer coisa que pudesse acalmá-lo naquele momento e se sentindo frustrado ao não encontrar nenhuma.

"-Sakura." – o nome dela escapou de seus lábios tão logo seus olhos escuros pousaram sobre a figura inocente da garota de olhos esmeralda... E por um breve instante ele se permitiu sorrir de lado enquanto voltava sua atenção para o teto rapidamente, perguntando-se se o destino e Deus eram ambos onipresentes, conversavam freqüentemente, ou simplesmente eram a mesma coisa.

Não estava esperando reencontrá-la assim tão cedo e em um momento tão ironicamente oportuno, mas... Naquele instante aquele breve encontro vinha a calhar por mais de um motivo, o primeiro deles sendo que ele descobrira acidentalmente que ao que parecia ela era sua vizinha e o segundo que ela era uma médica e poderia dar conta de Kakashi, o que o pouparia de ter que sair de casa e sabe-se mais de quantos outros problemas.

"-Ahm... Sasuke." – ela balbuciou, parecendo de repente um pouco encabulada enquanto baixava a xícara que havia trazido nas mãos. Ela estava de chinelos e com um pijama que mais parecia uma camisa masculina mil vezes maior que o tamanho que ela usava – ok, ele havia achado ridículo... Mas resolvera chamar de _meigo _por achar que era uma forma de tentar amenizar a coisa toda. – "Eu não sabia que você... Eu não-" – ela parou por um breve segundo, respirando fundo. – "Deixa pra lá, vou voltar pro meu apartamento."

Antes que o Uchiha pudesse fazer qualquer movimento para impedi-la, Kakashi surgiu na porta atrás dele com um balde em mãos e um olhar quase desesperado.

"-Sakura-chan?" – ele perguntou um tanto incerto, piscando copiosamente. Então até o Hatake conhecia aquela garota? E como diabos uma mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa pôde ter passado despercebida por ele durante todo esse tempo? – "Meus olhos estão me pregando peças ou estou perto da morte o suficiente para começar a alucinar e-"

"-É ela, seu idiota."

"-O que houve...?" – a rosada olhou de um para outro, arqueando uma sobrancelha quando Kakashi parou o que estava prestes a falar para enfiar a cabeça no balde que carregava.

"-Ele deve ter comido alguma coisa estragada." – Sasuke torceu o nariz em uma leve careta, respirando fundo quando a garota passou por ele na porta sem se quer pedir permissão, abaixando-se ao lado do quase desfalecido para servir como apoio.

"-Vem, vamos sentar ali."

"-Minha casa virou consultório." – a crítica sarcástica soou mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, mas Sakura ignorou-a completamente e Kakashi não parecia em condições de falar coisa alguma.

Aliás, era isso que ela sempre fazia: o ignorava quando bem convinha. E, bem, ela era a primeira a fazer aquilo e isso era deveras irritante por vários motivos... Um deles é que ela mal o conhecia, o outro é porque ela era uma mulher. Não que ele fosse machista, mas estava acostumado a atrair a atenção das mulheres em mais de uma forma, e o fato de não ser capaz de atingir _aquela _em especial estava o deixando tremendamente irritado, mesmo porque estava a encontrando mais do que qualquer outra – e isso sem se quer _querer_. Era mais como se o acaso estivesse brincando com os dois, e agora ele havia aceitado fazer parte dessa brincadeira.

Observou atentamente enquanto ela o levava pelo corredor e os acompanhou até ela o deitar na cama, a mão pequena e delicada afastando a blusa da barriga e tateando levemente parte por parte, parando para perguntar se estava doendo ou o que exatamente ele estava sentindo. Ouviu o idiota do seu amigo relatar que havia comido uma pipoca extremamente deliciosa com uma receita especial de Naruto – que ele insistiu em não poder contar até para ela.

"-Bem, tenho certeza que é intoxicação alimentar, não há outro sintoma mais sério e ele não parece ter feito nada além de comer a tal pipoca. Deduzo que você não comeu...?" – ele precisava mesmo responder uma pergunta tão óbvia? Decidiu poupar-se disso. – "Então só pode ser isso. Você tem algum medicamento por aqui?"

"-Não." – resmungou, girando os olhos quando a observou ajeitar um travesseiro para que Kakashi pudesse deitar melhor. Ela não estava achando mesmo que ele ficaria ali, estava...?

Parecia que sim.

"-Vou ligar na farmácia então, posso emprestar seu telefone?"

"-Hn." – apontou com a mão onde o mesmo estava, e resolveu que se sentaria um pouco na sala enquanto ela fazia aquilo. Havia perdido o segundo tempo inteiro, tinha um doente vomitando pela sua casa e a maluca da pediatra dando uma de médica geral mais uma vez. Simplesmente perfeito para uma noite de sexta-feira.

"-Pronto." – ela finalmente ergueu a xícara que havia trazido nas mãos e sorriu. E Sasuke não soube nomear uma razão especial para ela insistir em sorrir para ele de maneira sincera e divertida, até porque não havia dado a ela nenhum motivo em todos os encontros que tiveram. Mas descobrira que não achava aquilo ruim, e que ela ficava _bonita _daquele jeito. – "Quase esqueci que vim pedir café, você tem? Se quiser posso passar pra você também, o que me diz?"

O Uchiha continuou a fitá-la sem dar uma resposta efetiva, e ela tomou o silêncio como um 'sim' e rumou para a cozinha. Céus, aquela garota estava tentando tirá-lo do sério, tinha mais certeza disso a cada minuto que passava ao lado dela. Quando a seguiu para dentro da cozinha, quase arqueou uma sobrancelha ao vê-la abrindo todas os armários à procura do que precisava para passar o tal café...

E foi só então que atentou para duas coisas que havia deixado passar sem a devida atenção anteriormente:

O primeiro consistia no fato dela realmente estar com uma camisa dez vezes maior que o tamanho dela, e da mesma ser _masculina_. Sasuke não soube exatamente em que ponto aquilo devia deixá-lo incomodado, mas o fato era que estava.

O segundo fato consistia nele ter constatado - e inconscientemente tombado a cabeça um pouco para o lado enquanto fazia sua análise - que ela tinha pernas maravilhosas. Quer dizer, já vira muitas mulheres bonitas e com corpos exuberantes na sua vida, mas aquela garota era... _Diferente_. Um diferente exótico em quase todos os sentidos, e as pernas não eram diferentes, conseguiam ser longas ao mesmo tempo que eram torneadas e mesmo assim não a deixavam parecer nem um pouco menos delicada... Talvez fosse a pele alva, mas o fato é que ele havia se pego prestando muito mais atenção nela do que gostaria.

"-Você não tem café." - ela constatou após algum tempo de procura, o tom desapontado não passando despercebido por ele à medida que ela se voltava em sua direção e suspirava pesadamente. - "Tudo bem, acho que vou pra casa então. Se precisar de mim é só chamar." - ela sorriu. O mesmo sorriso idiota do primeiro dia e de antes, _aquele_ sorriso que ignorava todas as ofensas e sarcasmos que ele havia atirado nela em todos os encontros que tiveram... Um sorriso que o irritava - e agora ele havia finalmente constatado - pelo simples fato de ser difícil admitir que era sincero além de lindo.

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo a seguiu cozinha afora exatamente como havia a seguido cozinha adentro anteriormente, a luz da sala piscando um pouco antes de finalmente se apagar sozinha... Provavelmente mais um foco queimado.

E antes que Sasuke pudesse praguejar contra a lâmpada, Kakashi, Naruto ou até mesmo Deus, observou em câmera lente a garota à sua frente tropeçar na mesinha de centro e iniciar uma queda lenta e dolorosa até o chão... E novamente sem entender os motivos ou vontades pela qual seu corpo estava agindo, viu-se a segurando antes que a coisa toda desse por acontecida.

E então percebeu que a cintura dela encaixava perfeitamente em suas mãos e que era do exato jeito que ele gostava... Quase como se a garota em si tivesse sido feita sob medida para ele e só ele.

"-Erm, obrigada... Sasuke..." - ela parou por um instante, e quando a ajeitou melhor em seus braços teve certeza de que a sentiu estremecer. - "Eu devo ir andando... Eu..." - ela se livrou dele tão rápido que não pôde haver uma reação, e de uma maneira chata seu corpo sentiu falta do toque da pele dela. - "Sinto muito, qualquer coisa você... Boa noite." - completou, saindo pela porta e fazendo questão de fechá-la ela mesma assim que passou.

Uchiha Sasuke levou mais uns bons cinco minutos para finalmente se mover de onde estava, a mente lentamente processando tudo o que havia acontecido e o quão idiota ele tinha sido. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele agora? Só podia estar ficando completamente maluco...

Foi com pesar que constatou que agora ele _queria _café... E um banho gelado.

* * *

_Everything But The Girl - I Didn't Know I Was Looking For Love_

Ahá! Mais um capítulo...

Pessoal, sinto muitíssimo mesmo pela demora... É que comecei a minha monografia e estava tendo provas nas duas faculdades (sim, eu faço duas faculdades e isso está me deixando maluca nas últimas semanas). Então desculpa de verdade...!

Enfim, demorou mas saiu e eu espero de verdade que tenha ficado bom! Agradecimentos - as always -: **vivian-san, LihUchiha, Evelin P, Maah. Sakura Chinchila, Bela21, aneishon-chan, Neiigh, Nagila, Fipa-chan e todos que favoritaram!**

Como sempre, reviews são bem-vindos e realmente apreciados...

Beijos


	5. Chapter 5

**Consultas**

_I didn't know I was looking for love until I found you, honey._

"_Porque sim." _– essa era a resposta que Sasuke mais odiava receber no mundo, e era a que seu irmão mais lhe dava sem realmente dar a mínima para o que ele estava pensando ou para o ódio que aquelas simples duas palavras incitavam no âmago de seu ser. Na verdade, duvidava muito que Itachi se importasse com _alguma coisa_, mas por via das dúvidas enganava-se dizendo que sim.

Horas antes – mais especificamente três horas e vinte e sete minutos atrás – Sasuke havia tido a infelicidade de ser informado de que teria que atender a um evento de caridade em uma casa para crianças doentes da cidade. Caridade. No Domingo. Não que ele fosse assim _tão _insensível, o problema todo consistia no fato dele odiar gente abraçando, agradecendo, chorando, brincando e principalmente falando o tempo todo. Preferia muito mais só mandar o dinheiro e ler a carta de agradecimento que seguiria, e depois dar uma boa olhada nas fotos para saber como exatamente seu dinheiro estava sendo empregado... Ou simplesmente mandar alguém no seu lugar – aquela era, em sua opinião, a opção mais válida, correta e considerável.

Suspirou pesadamente enquanto olhava para o lado de fora do carro e analisava por mais de uma vez a fachada da tal casa de ajuda e ponderava sobre entrar agora ou enrolar por mais dez minutos ali fora... De uma maneira ou de outra teria que ir lá e ficar adiando a tortura só pioraria a coisa.

Levantou-se lentamente, caminhando na direção das escadas como se estivesse indo para o abate e parando na porta por mais alguns segundos até finalmente decidir entrar.

"-..." – olhou para baixo quando uma criança segurou sua mão e sorriu.

Ele não gostava de crianças e lembrava-se vagamente de já ter mencionado aquilo para quase todas as pessoas ao seu redor, relatando inclusive os motivos pelos quais detestava tê-las por perto. Aquele lugar em especial, forrado delas, seria definitivamente um martírio ou coisa pior.

Não soube por que não retesou ou simplesmente repeliu o gorducho que estava agarrado à sua mão, talvez fosse porque ele estava a segurando com uma avidez que ele não via há séculos, mas o fato é que fora praticamente guiado até uma salinha cheia de brinquedos – e, inevitavelmente, crianças. Torceu o nariz levemente e varreu o cômodo com seus olhos escuros, procurando por um lugar confortável e se possível isolado no qual pudesse se sentar, e foi com grande desapontamento que constatou que aquilo não existia ali. Ah, qual é... Nem mesmo um quartinho do castigo? Aquilo era extremamente necessário quando se lidava com projetos de gente.

Resolveu por sentar-se em um lugar qualquer, e não demorou muito para que os pequenos diabinhos o cercassem fazendo centenas de milhares de perguntas ao mesmo tempo. Dentre as tantas vozes que _esfaqueavam _seus tímpanos, uma em especial o fez voltar-se para trás em uma velocidade recorde.

"-Sasuke."

Demorou pelo menos um minuto até conseguir falar alguma coisa tão logo pousou seus olhos sobre a dona daquela voz.

"-O que está fazendo aqui?" – perguntou, apontando ao redor como se estivesse em uma espécie de universo paralelo cujo qual ela acabava de invadir. Sinceramente? Aquela garota parecia onipresente, quase como se ela soubesse todos os lugares nos quais ele estaria e fizesse questão de chegar lá primeiro só para poder ter o prazer de ver a incredulidade estampada em sua cara quando o avistava.

_Maldita_ – e com ênfase na palavra – pediatra do estetoscópio verde limão e dos cabelos cor-de-rosa.

Ele teria aumentado sua lista de pragas, mas a porta – da desesperança, ele acrescentou mentalmente, para deleite de sua própria desgraça – à sua direita se abriu e o som estridente de mais dezenas de crianças gritando ao mesmo tempo atingiu seus ouvidos dessa vez como um milhão de farpas, fazendo-o torcer o nariz ao passo que a garota ria.

_Ria. _Em mais um momento inoportuno, completamente isento de graça e repleto de terror; onde _anões em crescimento_ agarravam sua calça ou o puxavam pela mão falando coisas sem sentido como 'vamos brincar no pula-pula!' ou 'tá com você, tio!' e até mesmo 'titio, pode ler a história do lobo-mau pra mim?'. Ah... Ele devia mesmo ter feito algo muito ruim na chamada vida anterior para estar merecendo as coisas que estavam acontecendo na sua vida ultimamente...

"-Você não leva jeito com crianças, não é mesmo?" – ela era quase o capitão óbvio, e Sasuke não fez questão nenhuma de responder. Até porque tinha coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar, entre elas livrar-se daqueles fedelhos grudentos o mais rápido possível. Se já evitava ficar perto de seu próprio afilhado por muito tempo deveria ficar evidente que sua afinidade com crianças era nula... Mas Itachi – ah, o _maldito _– insistia em colocá-lo em situações desagradáveis como aquela. Podia apostar que ele pagaria alguns milhões pelas fitas de segurança daquele lugar só para poder rir das imagens depois e atormentá-lo para o resto do ano.

"-Porque não tenta ler uma história para elas?" – e enquanto ela sorria ele estreitava os olhos para ela. Só podia ser uma piada, _só podia_.

Procurou por algum indício de 'Ok Sasuke, eu estava brincando' na feição que ela havia tomado, mas tudo o que encontrou foi um 'Vá em frente'. Olhou das crianças para o livro e do livro para as crianças por pelo menos cinco vezes até finalmente estender o braço para pegá-lo. Pois bem, se aquilo os faria calar a boca... Era um preço que estava disposto a pagar no momento, uma vez que outras formas de atuação se provavam bem ineficazes.

Com um suspiro resignado leu o título, desviando os olhos levemente para um gorduchinho mais agitado – o mesmo que agarrara sua mão na entrada - que exclamou que 'adorava aquela história'.

"-Era uma vez uma menina chamada Chapeuzinho Vermelho, que tinha esse apelido pois desde pequenina gostava de usar chapéus e capas desta cor." – girou os olhos por um breve momento, aquele livro era tão óbvio quanto a doutora Haruno. Só um daltônico não conseguiria nomear o motivo da garota idiota ser chamada daquele jeito, uma vez que livros pra criança eram sempre infestados de imagens. – "Um dia, sua mãe pediu: Querida, sua avó está doente, por isso preparei aqueles doces, biscoitos, pãezinhos e frutas que estão na cestinha. Você poderia levar à casa dela?" – parou novamente. A mãe era o que, aleijada? Aquilo era abuso de trabalho infantil.

Sasuke sentiu-se de repente tentado a fechar o livro, mas desistiu quando outra mãozinha quente e miúda se colocou sobre a sua e uma garotinha loira lhe sorriu. Nas últimas semanas havia chego à conclusão de que detestava sorrisos e o alto poder de convencimento que tinham sobre ele.

"-Continua, tio!"

Desde pequeno ouvira histórias de sua mãe de que o inferno era um lugar horrível onde as pessoas eram torturadas das mais diversas formas possíveis, rodeadas de demônios e... Bem, aquela menina mais parecia um anjinho, e também a situação não era assim _tão _ruim. Quer dizer, a coisa toda poderia ser pior, e aquela história até que era interessante – e nada infantil, na sua mais sincera opinião.

Depois se perguntavam por que as crianças cresciam cheias de problemas... Honestamente? Era só dar uma boa lida naquelas porcarias infantis que elas ficavam ouvindo o dia todo. Podia enumerar as mensagens subliminares e os temas para maiores que aquela inocente garotinha da cesta de comida e da capa vermelha continha. Aliás, vermelho era cor de comunista e...

"-Tio?"

"-Hn. Claro." – ele virou a página do livro e respirou fundo antes de continuar.

Em um resumo bem mal feito a garota estúpida pega o caminho errado – provavelmente por descuido, falta de sinalização ou simplesmente retardo mental – e acaba se encontrando com o lobo mau que usa de psicologia barata para convencê-la de que na realidade era um ser adorável da floresta – como a tapada pôde ignorar os caninos gigantes e o porte dele Sasuke realmente não conseguia compreender –; então ele fica sabendo aonde a velhota mora, chega lá antes, come ela, faz um cosplay dela e fica esperando a garota incompetente chegar para comê-la também. Depois de um diálogo completo de perguntas óbvias e respostas evasivas, o animal irracional parte pra investida, mas no final chega um lenhador surgido do além e salva todo mundo, abre a barriga do lobo e tira a velha de lá de dentro.

_Adorável._

Foi com alívio que constatou que a pirralhada toda havia ficado satisfeita com sua narração e agora tinham encontrado outra coisa com que se ocupar, o deixando livre para enfim respirar aliviado e em paz.

"-Desde quando aquilo é uma história infantil?" – desviou os olhos para ela levemente, completamente indignado. – "Um lobo _come _uma velha indefesa _viva_."

"-...Ei, ela foi salva e saiu intacta, ok?"

"-Ah, certo... E o suco gástrico daquele animal foi parar onde? Me surpreende a velha ter saído inteira. Além do mais, que família desestruturada deixaria uma criança retardada sair sozinha? É patético. E aquele lenhador é brutal, o direito dos animais deveria prevalecer por mais que eu deteste a grande maioria deles. O lobo estúpido só estava fazendo o que os lobos fazem: comendo coisas que se movem, se as duas inúteis se tornaram parte do seu cardápio, ótimo!, isso se chama _seleção natural_."

E quando deu por si ela estava rindo. Na verdade, ela estava _gargalhando_... E era da cara dele.

"-Acho que nunca ouvi você falar tanta coisa de uma vez só. Aliás, acho que nunca ouvi você falar direito... Fica mais bonito quando não está sendo ranzinza, deveria praticar mais." – parou de caminhar de maneira inconsciente. Era o que ganhava por expor suas opiniões tão deliberadamente para uma estranha... Uma _quase _estranha, na verdade.

Aliás, _ranzinza_? Ou seus ouvidos haviam sido danificados demais por aqueles pirralhos ou ele estava simplesmente ouvindo coisas erradas. Quando notou que ela estava tomando o caminho contrário ao do estacionamento arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"-...Onde está indo?" – a pergunta praticamente escapara de seus lábios. Não era comum para ele deixar coisas _escaparem _assim, mas perto dela parecia que aquilo havia se tornado sua mais nova tendência. E, novamente, se viu praguejando mentalmente contra ela.

"-Pra casa?" – ela parou, cruzando os braços e o fitando de maneira reprovadora, e aquilo fez com que ele arqueasse a outra sobrancelha também. – "Sasuke, nosso apartamento é a cinco quadras daqui, não me diga que veio de carro...?"

Ele não respondeu pelo simples fato daquela pergunta não merecer uma resposta. Não era elementar que ele tinha vindo de carro? Cinco quadras nos dias de hoje poderiam significar muita coisa: algum maluco podia te assaltar, você podia ser atacado por alguém, atropelado, vítima de bala perdida... E também ele odiava caminhar – certo, aquela talvez fosse a única explicação aceitável.

Grunhiu qualquer coisa de difícil compreensão e deu as costas para ela enquanto tomava o caminho do estacionamento novamente, a idéia de pedir se ela queria uma carona cruzando sua mente por um instante e o fazendo parar e voltar-se para onde ela estava... Mas Sakura já estava longe demais para ouvi-lo.

Meneou a cabeça levemente enquanto respirava fundo. O fato dela não ser nem um pouco igual a todas as mulheres do mundo o incomodava... Definitivamente.

Mas talvez - e apenas talvez - ele estivesse gostando de ser incomodado.

* * *

_Everything But The Girl – I Didn't Know I Was Looking For Love_

Ahá, até que não demorei tanto pra fazer esse capítulo... E confesso que me diverti haha! Sorry pela pequena demora, mas eu realmente pensei que fosse demorar muito mais, então fiquei feliz de ter saído tão logo.

Agradecimentos rápidos: **Lih Uchiha, Mash, HOLLYDAY, Maah. Sakura Chinchila, Vivian-san, Nagila, Bela21, Fipa-chan e todos que favoritaram!**

Comentários são sempre bem-vindos!

Beijos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Consultas**

_Oh I wonder could I say how I felt and not be misunderstood?_

_Apêndice. _Uma parte do corpo tão estúpida e inútil quanto o médico que o estava fazendo perder seu tempo ali no hospital, aguardando por resultados da dita cirurgia que deveria ter acabado a pelo menos cerca de meia hora atrás. Por algum motivo inominável o tal doutor ainda não havia dado as caras para dar notícias, e Sasuke já estava começando a ficar mais irritado do que o normal por ser obrigado a esperar ali.

Havia uma porção de coisas que ele detestava em hospitais: o fato de ter branco demais por todos os lados, o cheiro de remédio que todos os corredores tinham, pessoas tossindo o tempo todo e por último mas não menos importante a falta de um canal decente na televisão da sala de espera.

Realmente, porque as pessoas costumavam ter colapsos, espasmos de loucura, doenças ou machucados apenas quando estavam perto dele? Era definitivamente um complô da vida para forçá-lo a ajudar ao próximo e se tornar uma pessoa melhor... Era melhor mesmo que a tal da apendicite estivesse sendo uma punição por Itachi tê-lo forçado a atender a eventos de caridade no mês passado.

Girou os olhos ao constatar que na Tv agora estava passando alguma porcaria chamada _Glee_, e ponderou se sua vida já esteve em algum momento pior do que havia se tornado nos últimos meses. Se uma estatística fosse feita Sasuke tinha certeza de que o índice de acontecimentos ridículos extrapolaria a barreira do aceitável e ficaria acima dos noventa e sete por cento.

Respirou fundo quando percebeu que precisava de algum lugar – ou alguém – onde extravasar sua raiva reprimida, mas não parecia haver nada além de Naruto até onde seus olhos podiam alcançar.

"-Hm... Sasu-"

"-Não." – cortou-o, massageando as têmporas enquanto lançava para o amigo ao seu lado um conhecido olhar de repressão. – "Fique quieto Naruto, eu não quero ouvir."

"-Só queria que soubesse que não precisa ficar assim tão preocupado, ne?"

Voltou a se concentrar em um ponto perdido na parede enquanto contava até vinte. Não, até cem – porque afinal três casas decimais eram melhores do que duas e ocupariam mais de seu tempo. Preocupado? Por favor... Ele definitivamente não estava preocupado. Porque se preocuparia se o idiota do seu irmão havia acabado de ser operado? Era ridículo.

Então pegou-se mais uma vez procurando pela sempre tão bem escondida paciência – certamente a estúpida deveria estar em algum canto de seu ser, uma vez que era provado cientificamente que todo ser humano efetivamente a tinha... Alguns simplesmente tinham dificuldade em encontrá-la – ele infelizmente se encaixava nesse infeliz grupo.

Tudo bem... As coisas não poderiam ficar piores e a noite não estava completamente perdida, certo?

_Errado. _Completa e definitivamente _errado_.

Quando seus olhos captaram um borrão vermelho se aproximando no final do corredor em alta velocidade, agradeceu-se por um breve instante pela afirmação de que '_a velocidade da luz é maior que a do som_' ser efetivamente verdadeira – porque assim e só assim era capaz de poder se preparar psicologicamente para ouvir a voz de Karin toda vez que seus olhos velozes captavam a aproximação da figura peculiar da garota e seus cabelos irritamente vermelhos demais.

"-Sasuke-kun, vim o mais rápido que pude!"

De maneira rápida varreu a sala pelo culpado da presença dela ali. Ele definitivamente não tinha a avisado sobre aquele incidente, então quem...? Aliás, isso trazia à tona outra questão que ainda aguardava uma resposta: porque diabos em um momento como aquele tantas pessoas inúteis se encontravam presentes?

Quer dizer, Ino havia ido comprar algo para comer no restaurante do hospital, Kakashi tinha saído atender um telefonema há pelo menos quinze minutos, Shisui – que por mais que ele quisesse negar o fato até a morte, era seu primo – estava falando com uma enfermeira no andar de baixo – provavelmente passando alguma cantada barata -, e até mesmo Shikamaru e Temari estiveram ali antes para saber notícias de Itachi. Sem esquecer, claro, Naruto; que não saíra de perto dele um segundo se quer, para seu _total _descontentamento.

O mundo estava mesmo cheio de gente desocupada... Depois todos ficavam se perguntando com olhares inocentes porque demônios o país não ia pra frente. _Hipócritas._

"-Sasuke-kun?" – foi com crescente desgosto que notou que não haveria como fugir da garota, mesmo porque ele não poderia sair dali tão cedo e não havia buraco algum para se esconder e esperar até que ela resolvesse ir embora.

Suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos escuros e bagunçando-os ainda mais enquanto ponderava se ignorá-la a faria chegar à óbvia constatação de que ela deveria ir embora...

"-Sasuke-kun!"

...Provavelmente não. Sabe, isso o fazia querer que alguma idiotice do mundo fantasioso de Naruto realmente existisse. Quer dizer, um dia havia ouvido o idiota comentar que estava lendo um livro – que, Sasuke não precisava nem dizer, era estúpido – sobre um garoto que tinha uma capa da invisibilidade e podia ficar zanzando pelo colégio de noite sem ser visto. Era ridículo, mas quem sabe se tivesse uma poderia usá-la para fugir de tanta gente imbecil? Na realidade a usaria para praticar assassinatos em massa ou simplesmente para nocautear pessoas que falavam demais... Era provavelmente por isso que Deus não o presenteava com uma coisa daquelas, sabia o risco à sociedade que ele se tornaria.

"-Então eu resolvi-" – notou que a ruiva falava algo _com ele _quando ela mesma se interrompeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto o analisava de maneira atenta. – "Sasuke-kun, porque está sorrindo?"

Sentiu-se de repente tentado a responder que havia imaginado uma maravilhosa cena onde ela se tornava incapaz de falar pelo resto da eternidade, mas conteve-se em simplesmente não responder.

Precisava de férias urgentemente.

"-Porque não está falando comigo?" – _Estridente. _Uma boa definição para o tom da voz dela seria _estridente_. Um dia lhe disseram que o significado para essa palavra seria agudo, sibilante – algo como o sopro do vento contra frestas ou fendas – ou então áspero e penetrante – como o estridular das cigarras -, mas para ele a melhor definição daquela palavra era a voz de Karin.

Sasuke não gostava muito de ruivas – e não que aquilo fosse alguma espécie de descriminação, porque realmente não era, mas vermelho demais era um tanto agressivo aos olhos na sua mais sincera opinião. Bem, talvez seu problema não fosse com todas as ruivas do mundo já que só conhecia uma... _Detalhes_. Ela provavelmente era mais irritante do que todas as outras somadas, e aquilo já era o suficiente para fazê-lo detestar aquela cor de cabelo especificamente porque era a primeira coisa que avistava quando ela estava se aproximando.

"-Não quero falar com ninguém." – respondeu simplesmente, dando-lhe as costas e caminhando mais uma vez até o balcão da recepção. Talvez se a deixasse ali com Naruto ele poderia falar algo estúpido o suficiente que a convenceria de ir embora? Era uma idéia boa, e ele parecia disposto a acreditar nela.

Quando a secretária inútil da recepção o viu se aproximando pelo que deveria ser a vigésima vez, fingiu se concentrar em algo na tela do computador.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos bem a tempo de ver uma bem conhecida figura de inconfundíveis cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhos esmeralda se aproximando pelo corredor, a julgar pela direção da qual vinha, saindo do centro cirúrgico; uma prancheta em mãos enquanto ela ocupava-se em ler um papel qualquer que havia nela. E, ah, ao redor do pescoço aquele ridículo estetoscópio verde-limão.

"-Ah, é brincadeira..." – murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para outra pessoa, adiantando-se para interceptar a garota antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para reclamar sobre qualquer coisa e muito antes que a mulher estúpida da recepção pudesse fazer alguma objeção. – "Haruno. Porque está me perseguindo?"

Ela estava prestes a responder quando seus olhos escuros captaram um nome escrito no papel preso à prancheta que ela carregava tão cuidadosamente. _Uchiha Itachi_.

Só podia mesmo ser uma piada, aquela garota tinha operado seu irmão? Dentre todos os médicos do mundo e daquele hospital, justo ela? Quem tinha permitido aquilo? Qualquer pessoa em sã consciência não deixaria uma médica de cabelo rosa chegar perto de seu corpo e muito menos operá-lo.

Observou-a arquear uma sobrancelha e sorrir. Porque ela estava sempre sorrindo? Não fazia muito sentido insistir naquilo se não havia um motivo efetivo para ela o estar fazendo.

"-Senhor Uchiha, essa não é-" – ergueu a mão para que a recepcionista parasse de falar.

"-Como ele está? Não me diga que o operou errado e-"

"-Não sei do que está falando." – além de cortá-lo, o ignorou completamente na sequência e se dirigiu até a mulher atrás do balcão, para sua mais completa indignação.

Ah, mas ela não se veria livre assim dele tão fácil. _Definitivamente não_.

"-Haruno, estou falando com você. Não me diga que-"

Ela ergueu os olhos verdes para ele com tanto desinteresse que Sasuke perdeu até mesmo a linha de pensamento e o restante de sua fala.

"-Ah." – ela ergueu a prancheta, finalmente realizando do que se tratava. – "_Isso_?" – perguntou, apontando para o papel e suspirando. – "Só vim trazer para o outro médico porque ele teve outra cirurgia de emergência."

E ela sorriu de novo. Dessa vez provavelmente porque sabia que ele não tinha o que falar e que estava se sentindo levemente sem-graça pela gafe que havia acabado de cometer, mas Sasuke não daria para ela esse gostinho saboroso de vitória.

"-Hn. Menos mal."

"-Ele está bem, não se preocupe."

E, mais uma vez, lá estava alguém achando que ele estava preocupado.

Ok, talvez no fundo estivesse _um pouquinho_, mas era uma porção tão ínfima de seu ser que não deveria ser considerada e muito menos captada pela percepção alheia.

Agora, porque mesmo estava seguindo Sakura pelo corredor...? Ah sim, não tinha motivo.

"-Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Sasuke?" – ela parou de repente, voltando-se para ele de maneira curiosa e divertida.

"-..." – ele olhou para os lados, colocando as mãos nos bolsos de novo e se permitindo um suspiro. Eram poucas as situações na vida em que _ele _era o idiota, e aquela era uma delas. Maldita garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa! – "Não."

"-Então gostaria de tomar um café comigo?" – ela ainda estava sorrindo. E tinha acabado de chamá-lo para tomar um café. A resposta óbvia para aquela pergunta era que não, mas algo bem lá no fundo, aglomerado com sua parte mais irracional, estava gritando para que ele aceitasse o convite.

Era só um café – preto e forte exatamente como ele estava precisando.

"-Mas ele estava aqui agorinha mesmo! O nome dele é Uchiha Sasuke!" – virou-se para trás tão logo ouviu seu nome ser citado, mas não foi necessário pousar os olhos sobre a figura de cabelos ruivos para saber de quem se tratava. Quando voltou suas atenções novamente para a médica que ainda aguardava uma resposta, ela o fitava de maneira curiosa.

"-Não." – disse enfim, e ao contrário de todas as reações que imaginou que ela teria, Sakura adiantou-se para afrouxar o nó de sua gravata.

"-Devia relaxar um pouco." – deu-lhe as costas e acenou brevemente.

_Droga_. O que diabos ela estava pensando?

"-Haruno." – esperou que ela tomasse conhecimento de que havia sido chamada. Só devia mesmo estar ficando louco... – "Gostaria de ir a uma festa no sábado?"

E pronto: havia acabado de decretar a decadência de seu mundo perfeito, intacto, silencioso e completamente _isolado_.

"-Desculpe Sasuke, mas já tenho outro compromisso. Nos vemos mais tarde talvez? Para tomar o nosso café." - e ela saiu, sem esperar por resposta e sem deixá-lo dizer coisa alguma.

Por pelo menos mais cinco minutos Sasuke continuou olhando para o corredor branco completamente sem reação enquanto sua mente digeria o que aquela garota havia acabado de fazer. Um: ela havia o convidado para tomar café. Dois: afrouxado sua gravata sem permissão. Três: Recusado seu convite para sair e Quatro: o convidado para tomar café mais uma vez. Ela só podia ser completamente louca...

...E o problema era que ela estava começando a deixá-lo louco também.

* * *

_Everything But The Girl - I Didn't Know I Was Looking For Love_

Oieee pessoal! Demorei um pouquinho de novo, mas foi tudo culpa da maravilhosa Oktoberfest e toda sua cerveja. Aaahh... Pena que de novo só no ano que vem! Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!

Agradecimentos rápidos: **HOLLYDAY, LihUchiha, Jade Amorim, Vivi Akemi, caRo, Fipa-chan, Maah. Sakura Chinchila, Nagila, Bela21 e todos que favoritaram!**

Comentários são sempre bem-vindos!

Beijos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Consultas**

_A thousand stars came into my system, I never knew how much I had missed them_

_Festas. _Sasuke não era o tipo de homem que gostava de festas – nem de nenhum outro tipo de confraternização ou evento social – por motivos simples e prontamente compreensíveis, estando entre eles o fato de ser uma aglomeração de gente chata e um prato cheio para pessoas detestáveis pensarem que poderiam lhe dirigir a palavra ou pensarem que poderiam tentar estabelecer algum tipo de conversação animada com ele.

Além do mais, ele normalmente era forçado a ouvir uma série de ladainhas sobre sua família e elogios completamente dispensáveis dos amigos de seus pais... Além de ter seus próprios amigos se entupindo de bebidas alcoólicas e fazendo um excelente proveito do chamado status 'open bar' das festas que Itachi insistia em promover.

Naquela noite em especial, já havia feito todas as encenações que lhe eram incumbidas em festas estúpidas como aquela: cumprimentara os clientes antigos, agradara os clientes em potencial, se fingira amigável aos concorrentes, fora paciente com os amigos de seus pais e por último mas não menos importante suportara a idiotice absurda e crescente de seus amigos e de alguns de seus familiares. Quer dizer, Shisui não poderia ser seu primo, realmente... A possibilidade de ele ter sido encontrado em uma lata de lixo era não apenas grande como notoriamente considerável – que Uchiha em sã consciência daria trela para Karin? Perguntava-se como alguém como seu irmão conseguia suportar ter Shisui andando ao seu lado o tempo todo... Mas, novamente, tratava-se de Itachi, uma criatura única com poucos objetivos na vida: ser inoportuno, indecifrável e espalhar por aí seu senso de humor completamente distorcido – ou simplesmente sádico.

Olhou ao redor pelo que deveria ser a terceira vez antes de consultar o próprio relógio. _Meia noite. _Logo estaria tocando 'I Will Survive' e a velharada toda começaria a dançar animadamente como se ainda tivessem vinte anos, e os jovens mais estúpidos como Naruto e Kakashi subiriam até o palco e fariam qualquer coreografia idiota impulsionados pela falta de sobriedade proporcionada pelo whisky. Estava cercado de idiotas que eram capazes de tornar jantares sofisticados em pequenas festas de formatura. Onde tinha ido parar toda a dignidade e postura que pessoas com tanto dinheiro como as que se encontravam presentes ali – pelo menos a grande maioria – deveriam ter?

Estava chegando a uma conclusão terrível sobre o destino do mundo... Na verdade havia até mesmo formulado sua própria teoria, que consistia na negação do aquecimento global e na afirmação de que o Inferno estava subindo para a superfície. Era só dar uma boa olhada ao redor para notar que o fim do mundo estava próximo e que Deus certamente não poderia estar satisfeito com suas criações...

Mas paciência era uma virtude, certo? E ele era um homem virtuoso – pelo menos na sua própria definição de _virtude_.

"-Oh, Sasuke, que homem adorável você se tornou!" – suspirou mais uma vez enquanto sua mente refletia imagens de pelo menos dez maneiras diferentes de fazer aquela gorducha que agora apertava suas bochechas se afogar no ponche. É, talvez não fosse assim _tão _virtuoso. Sorriu de maneira deliberadamente falsa para ela e tratou de arrumar uma desculpa aceitável para se afastar dali. Preferia ter que atender a outro evento de caridade a ter que ir a uma festa daquelas, então isso já deveria dar uma noção do seu atual estado de desespero.

Quer dizer, ler histórias infantis não havia se provado _de todo _ruim... Pelo menos era mais interessante do que ficar em um lugar tendo que suportar gente irritante e música ruim _ao mesmo tempo_. A parte chata da caridade consistia no fato de ter que suportar a criançada toda e os abraços e agradecimentos dos organizadores e fundadores do instituto social, mas em contrapartida ele veria a doutora Haruno novamente e...

...Epa. Que tipo de imbecilidade era aquela agora? Estava começando a ser afetado, definitivamente.

Talvez o problema fosse o lugar em que estava. Sim, era isso. O ambiente em si era completamente hostil, afinal, se idiotice fosse _realmente _contagiosa – o que ele acreditava veementemente que era uma vez que todos os seus amigos pareciam contaminados – um lugar com uma aglomeração daquelas deveria ser propício para a propagação de tal _doença_... E isso explicaria perfeitamente porque estava pensando na médica do estetoscópio verde-limão.

Da mesa onde havia acabado de se sentar pôde avistar Tsunade e Jiraya escondendo uma garrafa cheia de saquê debaixo da cadeira enquanto pegavam outra da mesa ao lado para servirem seus copos – e então rogou a Deus que caso ele realmente existisse, que o minasse com a tal virtude da paciência, e rápido.

Sentiu sua tão conhecida dor de cabeça – que deveria ser crônica, ele havia constatado – chegando devagar, quase como se estivesse se divertindo com sua lentidão agonizante. Não ia retornar ao mesmo erro de perguntar a si mesmo se tudo poderia piorar, porque sabia que se o fizesse a coisa toda ia efetivamente –

"-Sakura querida, que bom que aceitou nosso convite!" – aí estava. Arqueou uma sobrancelha tão logo ouviu sua mãe mencionar tal nome, e não precisou colocar os olhos sobre a figura de cabelos rosados para saber que só poderia se tratar _dela_. Ah claro, como não pensou que a festa para qual a convidara e a outra para qual ela já iria poderiam ser a mesma? E, aliás, como diabos sua mãe a conhecia também?

"-Mikoto-san, Sasuke." – ela sorriu de maneira divertida ao avistá-lo, e Sasuke jurou tê-la visto piscar. _Piscar_. Por Deus, ainda estava tentando compreender a situação toda ao seu redor... Porque só ele dentre todas as pessoas do mundo era a única que não a conhecia?

"-Nada de 'san'" – observou sua mãe abanar a mão no ar de maneira casual – "Estávamos mesmo em um assunto interessante, chegou em boa hora." – suspirou, fazendo uma pequena pausa antes de trocar um olhar significativo com o filho mais novo. – "Crianças. Estava falando para Sasuke como uma mulher na minha idade precisa de netos, e você como uma boa pediatra pode explicar para ele as vantagens de ter crianças em sua vida."

Sasuke parou por alguns belos minutos, mas não pela situação completamente constrangedora que sua mãe o estava colocando, mas pelo assunto estúpido em pauta: pirralhos. Sim, ele já havia parado para pensar mais de uma vez em como seria ter _filhos_, mas a conclusão a que chegara em todas elas estava longe de ser agradável. A idéia toda não parecia ser assim tão ruim, o problema consistia em como ser capaz de fazer a criatura pular toda a etapa problemática que ia dos zero aos dezoito anos... Provavelmente o mais correto seria nunca tê-los, mas sua mãe não o deixaria viver em paz caso soubesse que estava cogitando aquela possibilidade...

Suspirou, desviando os olhos escuros levemente para a garota de cabelos rosa que agora falava animadamente sobre o quão adorável era poder trabalhar diariamente com crianças. Poderia ser mais patética? Duvidava muito que sim.

Aliás, havia um outro fator extremamente interessante ali: sua mãe estava sendo exageradamente simpática com uma garota. Não, mais do que isso: sua mãe estava nitidamente tentando empurrá-lo para essa mesma garota e ela não parecia estar dando a mínima atenção para esse fato.

Foi então que Sakura percebeu estar sendo notada, e desviou seu sorriso apenas para ele – como de uma maneira irritante _sempre _insistia em fazer... E por um azar do destino todo o seu desconforto perante aquele ato não passou despercebido por sua mãe.

"-Porque não a chama para dançar, Sasuke querido? Essa música é simplesmente perfeita. Me pergunto onde foi seu pai...?" – e antes que pudesse protestar sua mãe o deixou a sós com ninguém menos que Haruno Sakura, que ainda o fitava de maneira divertida.

Não era como se fosse engraçado, não era como se ele quisesse dançar e não era como se ele quisesse estar ali. Torceu o nariz ao constatar que podia sentir o olhar pesado de sua mãe às suas costas, e foi um tanto a contra gosto que estendeu a mão para a garota à sua frente.

Não soube se ela demorou para aceitá-la por ser simplesmente lerda ou se por ter ponderado por instantes se ela _queria _mesmo fazer aquilo. Franziu o cenho levemente diante do pensamento que ela poderia ter rejeitado o convite da dança – e aquela seria a segunda rejeição que ele teria na vida, vinda da mesma mulher, a mais estúpida que ele já tivera o desprazer de conhecer. E por mais que ele deixasse evidente seu desgosto à mera presença, proximidade ou à voz dela, ela continuava sorrindo como uma perfeita idiota; dirigindo-lhe a palavra como se absolutamente nada estivesse acontecendo ou como se ele fosse seu amigo de longa data.

Traído por seus próprios instintos, Sasuke a fitou por um instante a mais quando a mão quente e miúda se colocou sobre a sua e ela se aproximou um pouco mais, o perfume adocicado atingindo suas narinas tão logo ela encostou o corpo delicado no seu para que começassem a dançar.

Não foi preciso muito tempo para ele constatar uma série de coisas novas sobre Haruno Sakura: primeiro que ela era péssima dançarina, segundo que ela era _suportável _quando calada e terceiro – ainda em fase de negação – que gostava do perfume e da delicadeza que o toque dela tinha.

"-Bem no fim acabamos na mesma festa." – preferiu não responder. Até porque aquilo não havia sido uma pergunta e relembrar o fato de que ela não aceitara _seu_ convite e sim o de outra pessoa – que ele ainda descobriria _quem _– o irritava. O que mesmo havia o levado a convidá-la, em primeiro lugar...? Ah sim, _estupidez_. O mal da humanidade que estava – talvez – começando a afetá-lo. – "Tinha planejado um café para o nosso próximo encontro, mas acho que dançar está bom."

_Planejado. _Ela estava planejando reencontrá-lo ou seus ouvidos estavam o enganando? Quem sabe ela não fosse assim tão diferente das demais como havia imaginado anteriormente...

"-Pensei que café seria bom pra eliminar seu mau humor, li num livro de medicina nutricional certa vez que-" – a girou rápido para o lado e o movimento brusco se provou capaz de fazê-la calar a boca. Menos mal, ela era _bem_ mais agradável quando calada. E sim, estava errado mais uma vez: ela não era normal.

Não soube exatamente o que a levou àquela conclusão, mas ela pensou que podia apoiar a cabeça em seu peitoral. E, também sem saber o motivo, não pôde controlar a própria vontade que se apoderou dele de abaixar o queixo para tocá-la... Pelo menos de um ato tão estúpido veio uma nova constatação: os cabelos cor-de-rosa eram macios.

Em uma análise rápida do ambiente ao seu redor à medida que se moviam, descobriu que não gostava de dançar com alguém _agradável_. Quer dizer, era muito mais fácil _fingir _do que efetivamente _gostar_.

"-Sa-Sakura-chan..." – praguejou baixo quando ela se afastou dele tão rápido que não pudera fazer nada para evitar, e segundos depois constatou o quão idiota seu próprio pensamento estava se tornando. Cerrou os dentes, pela primeira vez em anos indignado consigo mesmo e não com outra pessoa. – "I-Ino está passando mal no banheiro... Disse pra chamá-la... Desculpe..."

Teve tempo de ouvir ela resmungar qualquer coisa como 'Porquinha estúpida' antes de se afastar à passos apressados, e arqueou uma sobrancelha ao perceber que Hinata ainda estava parada ali o fitando como se tivesse acabado de ver um ruminante levantar vôo.

"-Hyuuga, algum problema?"

"-Na-nada Sasuke-san." – e então ela sorriu. Ele devia mesmo ter uma placa na testa escrito 'sorria pra mim' ou qualquer idiotice do gênero, porque ultimamente aquele ato se tornara irritantemente comum e ironicamente sempre dirigido à ele.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos do paletó antes de suspirar, resignado com sua própria desgraça e convencido de que agora, efetivamente, as coisas não poderiam se tornar pior... E foi quando mais uma vez descobriu-se enganado sobre o mesmo fato, pois percebeu que de repente queria dançar com Haruno Sakura mais uma vez.

* * *

_Everything But The Girl – I Didn't Know I Was Looking For Love_

Ahá! Não demorei muito dessa vez, né? Eu tentei fazer o mais rápido possível... Queria ter postado no final de semana, mas tive que entregar um capítulo da monografia na segunda e acabei ficando completamente sem tempo... Então, sorry pessoal!

Eu dei uma revisada rápida (durante a aula, ok...), então se algum erro passar tentem por favor não ligar muito (por mais gritante que seja), prometo corrigir assim que tomar conhecimento do mesmo...

Agradecimentos rápidos (e, caaaara, o capítulo passado foi recheado de reviews inspiradoras! Obrigada!): **Himitsu no Tsuki, Bela21, caRo, LihUchiha, Kynn-chan, Cristiane-chan, Maah. Sakura Chinchila, vivian-san, Nagila, dai-cham, Fipa-chan, Jade Amorim, HOLLYDAY e a todos que favoritaram! **

Comentários são sempre bem-vindos e realmente apreciados...

Beijos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Consultas**

_Slap on the map of my heart you landed_

_Inoportuna. _A primeira vez que Haruno Sakura aparecera na porta da sua casa com duas xícaras cheias de café ele pensou que aquela visita não era nada além de completamente inoportuna. Primeiro porque o convite para ela estar ali nunca efetivamente existira... E segundo porque mesmo continuando sem convidá-la ela insistiu em aparecer por todos os dias subseqüentes daquela semana e da seguinte.

Tê-la em sua casa se tornara um hábito – um bem ruim, é verdade, mas ainda assim havia se acostumado a ter _companhia _todas as noites antes de ir dormir.

No começo era sempre um martírio ter que caminhar até a porta e aceitar que ela entrasse, mesmo porque não tinham absolutamente nada para conversar... Mas ela não parecia fazer muita questão de que ele falasse, o que por si só já era um alívio. Havia dias em que ela simplesmente ligaria a televisão, outros em que ela leria um livro e até mesmo uns poucos em que ficaria olhando para um ponto perdido e estúpido na parede quase como se algum acontecimento sobrenatural e incrível pudesse acontecer ali.

Com a convivência – forçada, ele gostava de acrescentar e sempre lembrar – aprendera algumas outras coisas sobre ela. Coisas que ele não entendia mas que por virem dela simplesmente faziam sentido. Por exemplo: quando ela ficava incomodada sempre arqueava uma daquelas sobrancelhas irritantemente rosas, quando achava algo engraçado sempre sorria antes e depois de dar risada e quando não gostava de algum comentário seu franzia o cenho antes de abrir a boca para retorquir. Haruno Sakura era completamente previsível e não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder o que pensava ou sentia... Até porque Sasuke sabia que se ela tentasse falharia miseravelmente.

Desviou os olhos para o relógio de maneira aparentemente desinteressada antes de suspirar pesadamente e se levantar do sofá onde estava sentado. Era quase nove horas e ele havia tido um dia particularmente ruim, mas em quinze minutos ou menos a garota insistentemente inoportuna estaria ali com as mesmas duas xícaras de café de sempre.

Era engraçado como ela conseguia deixar o café com o exato sabor que ele gostava. A primeira vez que resolvera aparecer ali, na segunda-feira da semana anterior, trouxera uma xícara de café fraco. Ele não reclamara ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas talvez tivesse exagerado um pouco na careta que fez ao provar... Porque em todos os dias seguintes o sabor ficara mais forte, e tinha certeza de que ela passara a colocar um leve toque de menta também.

Era estupidez... Bem, ela era estúpida, então a coisa toda fazia sentido.

Sasuke odiava ter que admitir para si mesmo que tinha _realmente _se acostumado com as visitas diárias dela.

"-Acho que essa é a primeira vez que chego e a porta está aberta pra mim." – o moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas tão logo ouviu uma voz forte demais vinda da porta, e quando virou a cabeça para ver de quem se tratava não pôde evitar ser assolado por um único sentimento: _indignação_. – "Espero que tenha pipoca e alguns filmes interessantes também, pirralho. E quando digo filmes interessantes me refiro àqueles que homens de verdade assistem..."

Um, dois, três... Era só contar até dez, exatamente como todos faziam e como ele havia sido ensinado a fazer quando prestes a perder a paciência: contar e contar até finalmente esquecer o que causava toda a sua irritação.

"-Deve estar se perguntando por que estou aqui?" – mas contar se tornava difícil quando infelizmente era impossível fazer as pessoas desaparecerem com a força do pensamento. Era em momentos como aquele que queria ter poderes especiais.

Aliás, se ele pudesse ser Deus por um dia... Provavelmente não haveria mais mundo no outro.

"-Estou me perguntando isso." – respondeu enfim, desviando os olhos para ele novamente de maneira lenta, quase como se o processo fosse doloroso. – "Porque mesmo você está aqui, Jiraya?"

Observou-o sorrir e levar a mão ao bolso interno do casaco, retirando um pequeno cantil e girando a tampa vagarosamente para cheirar o conteúdo antes de levá-lo à boca em um processo meticulosamente calculado – quase como se para fazer aquilo fosse necessário ser um profissional qualificado.

"-Nunca se sabe quando Tsunade vai querer aprontar uma peça. Da última vez ela trocou meu saquê por acetona." – Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha por dois motivos simples: primeiro porque não havia pedido esclarecimento algum e segundo porque, céus, como duas pessoas da idade daqueles dois podiam ser tão idiotas? – "Uma clara tentativa de homicídio, se quer a minha mais sincera opinião."

Não, não queria a opinião dele. Aliás, mais do que isso: não queria ele ali quando Sakura chegasse, porque provavelmente o imbecil seria capaz de criar uma situação constrangedora da qual ele teria sérios problemas para sair.

"-Mas estou aqui por aquela sua maravilhosa poltrona com aparato de massagem. Minhas costas estão doloridas e todos os que conheço se recusaram a me fazer uma pequena, ingênua e simples massagem."

"-Porque será?" - girou os olhos.

Ah, claro... Como mesmo ele não havia desconfiado de que o motivo pelo qual Jiraya estava ali poderia ser algo tão ridiculamente estúpido como uma cadeira de massagem? Como se aquilo fosse razão suficiente para fazer um ser humano se deslocar do outro lado da cidade até ali. Era em momentos como aquele e por razões tão estúpidas quanto aquela que se perguntava porque mesmo o governo concedia aposentadoria a gente tão inútil quanto Jiraya... Quer dizer, ele nem estava assim tão velho e tinha disposição suficiente para trabalhar ao invés de ter tempo livre o suficiente para incomodar pessoas ocupadas.

Um leve 'click' vindo da porta da frente do seu apartamento fez com que ambos voltassem suas atenções para lá, e por instantes Sasuke se viu prendendo a respiração tão logo seus olhos pousaram sobre a figura leve e inocente de Sakura – como sempre com uma camisa dez vezes maior seu próprio número. O problema era que agora a camisa que ela usava era _dele_, dada à ela pelo próprio há quatro dias atrás, quando decidira que definitivamente tê-la usando a camisa de algum homem que ele não conhecia o incomodava.

"-Uma..." – Jiraya parou no exato instante em que seus olhos pousaram sobre a figura delicada da médica, e ao mesmo tempo Sasuke soube que aquilo não era um bom sinal... E a coisa toda piorou quando o velhote olhou dela para ele por pelo menos três vezes antes de sorrir de maneira maldosa ao reconhecer o símbolo da família Uchiha na camisa que ela usava. – "Hmmm..." – ele alargou o sorriso. – "Agora entendi o porquê da porta aberta."

"-Ahm, desculpe." – Sakura apertou as mãozinhas miúdas um pouco mais forte ao redor das xícaras. – "Eu não sabia que estava com visitas, eu-"

"-Ah, não, não." – observou atentamente o velho se levantar de onde estava e caminhar até ela, pegando uma das xícaras e mantendo o sorriso enquanto sinalizava para que ela sentasse do outro lado do sofá. – "Eu que vim sem avisar, erro meu. Não sabia que o pirralho estava com uma namoradinha, caso eu-"

"-Ela não é minha _namoradinha_."

"-...soubesse disso teria avisando antes. Sabe, até que o gosto-"

"-Jiraya..."

"-... dele melhorou muito. Como você se chama, querida?"

A garota piscou copiosamente, olhando de um para outro como se tentasse assimilar o que havia sido dito e o que diabos estava acontecendo ali. Quando pareceu se decidir por ser seguro, sentou ao lado do velho pervertido e quando ele esticou a mão para tocá-la no joelho Sasuke decidiu que naquela noite sua ficha limpa na polícia federal deixaria de ser limpa.

"-Sakura. Haruno Sakura." – ela respondeu simplesmente, e foi com um súbito divertimento que Sasuke a observou retirar a mão de Jiraya de sua perna e a colocar sobre o sofá novamente.

"-Ah, então é você..." – arqueou uma sobrancelha tão logo ouviu o comentário do homem. O que ele quis dizer com aquilo? No fundo de sua mente algo lhe gritou de que alguma coisa estava profundamente errada sobre tudo ao seu redor, mas decidiu-se por ignorar tal aviso e se concentrar em alguma outra coisa. - "Já que é médica pode me ajudar com as minhas costas, talvez?"

Um novo questionamento: como ele sabia que ela era médica?

"-Na verdade, deixa pra lá, está fora do seu horário de trabalho e..." - virou a cabeça para Sasuke, quase rindo. - "Eu realmente quero viver mais alguns anos para, quem sabe, perpetuar meus genes raros e assim ajudar a raça humana."

Ele era um idiota, um idiota velho demais para ainda ser um idiota mas ainda assim um completo idiota. E apesar da frase ser repetitiva demais, fazia total sentido.

Precisava que o tempo passasse rápido para que os dois fossem embora e então ele pudesse ter sua privacidade de volta: sem situações constrangedoras, sem velhote, sem médica. Apenas ele e toda a vastidão agradável do silêncio do seu apartamento.

Mas aquilo sempre era pedir demais da vida para alguém como ele, que nunca tinha seus desejos atendidos mas sim completamente distorcidos pelo imbecil sádico chamado _destino_.

"-Bem, acho que vou indo pra casa." – ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas pela segunda vez naquele dia quando o inoportuno fez sua declaração, se levantando ao mesmo tempo em que pegava uma das xícaras da mão de Sakura – a _sua _xícara, diga-se de passagem – e se despedia de ambos com um leve acenar de cabeça.

Por pelo menos três minutos Sasuke se viu perguntando se aquilo tudo era uma ilusão ou uma pegadinha, mas quando Jiraya não retornou ficou aliviado ao descobrir que era mesmo realidade.

"-Aqui." – baixou os olhos escuros para a garota, analisando por um momento a xícara rosa que ela agora lhe oferecia e ponderando um pouco se deveria aceitar... Devido ao dia estressante que tivera não demorou pra decidir que sim.

Foi com certo desconforto que notou que ela estava sorrindo enquanto o observava tomar o café, e inconscientemente arqueou uma sobrancelha de maneira inquiridora.

"-Você fica uma graça com essa xícara cor-de-rosa." – Sasuke quase engasgou, e teria cuspido tudo se seu auto-controle não fosse tão bom. _Uma graça_. Que tipo de comentário – ou elogio? – estúpido era aquele?

Precisava mudar de assunto, e rápido.

"-Canela." – murmurou tão logo o primeiro gole do liquido desceu por sua garganta. Não que não gostasse de canela, mas estava acostumado com o leve sabor de menta de sempre, e mudar de rotina não era algo ao qual estivesse acostumado.

"-Hmm... Bem... Eu prefiro canela. O da sua xícara era menta." – ergueu os olhos para ela, achando inevitavelmente meiga – porque _fofa _era uma palavra afeminada demais – a maneira que as bochechas dela mudaram de cor, criando um contraste bonito entre vermelho, verde e rosa. – "Desculpe por não ter avisado antes que viria aqui."

Sasuke quase achou graça do que ela havia acabado de falar. _Quase_. Curvou o canto dos lábios em seu tão conhecido sorriso sarcástico e pensou se deveria dizer que ela _nunca _avisava... Decidiu que não. Afinal, era engraçado vê-la tão desconfortável – quase uma vingança pelo que ele passava toda vez que ela insistia em sorrir diretamente para ele na frente de outras pessoas.

Pegou o controle assim que terminou seu café e ligou a TV, de soslaio acompanhando os movimentos da garota que acabava de se levantar.

"-Acho que vou indo então." – não precisou a fitar diretamente para ter certeza de que ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior, se incomodando ao constatar que havia decorado as reações dela.

Suspirou resignado, fechando os olhos por instantes enquanto se martirizava antecipadamente pelo que estava prestes a dizer:

"-Fique."

E apenas quando ela sentou novamente no sofá e pegou o livro que estava sobre a mesinha de centro – _seu _livro, que ela insitia em desmarcar a página toda vez que fingia ler – foi que percebeu que tinha prendido a respiração. Meneou a cabeça levemente, de repente desapontado com o idiota que acabava se tornando sempre que estava perto dela.

Pela menos ela estava ali.

_Pelo menos ela estava ali?_

Respirou fundo quando também decidiu admitir para si mesmo que sim, a maldita médica do estetoscópio verde limão era agradável.

* * *

_Everything But The Girl – I Didn't Know I Was Looking For Love_

Ahá! Demorei um pouquinho né pessoal (pra variar!)... Mas é que final de semestre a faculdade vira um inferno... Inclusive já adianto que vou demorar um pouquinho com o próximo capítulo, porque essa semana inteira e um pedaço da próxima vou estar tendo provas e entrega de mais um pedaço da monografia. Daí já viu!

Achei que esse capítulo meio que fugiu à regra do restante, mesmo porque ficou mais fofo, mas espero que tenha dado pra continuar agradando!

Agradecimentos rápidos: **Himitsu no Tsuki, Kynn-chan, Roh Matheus, LrioBranco, Vivi Akemi, Jade Amorim, LihUchiha, Maah. Sakura Chinchila, Fipa-chan, dai-cham, Bela21, Nagila, Hyuuga Mitsashi Mari, Cristiane-chan e todos que favoritaram!**

É isso aí, pra frente pra frente piuííí

Comentários são sempre bem-vindos e realmente apreciados!

Beijos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Consultas**

_I was coy but you made me candid_

_Atrasado_. Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, Sasuke havia perdido a hora e estava atrasado. Na verdade, para ser ainda mais exato, estava trinta e sete minutos e quarenta segundos atrasado e aquilo não era apenas desconcertante como também completamente estarrecedor.

Fitou-se no espelho do elevador e quase teve vontade de rir do estado caótico em que se encontrava: a camisa em parte desabotoada, a gravata desamarrada ao redor do pescoço e o cinto da calça por fechar. Era em situações como aquela que... Na verdade, _não_, não era em situações como aquela, porque _nunca antes _algo tão idiota tinha lhe acontecido.

Como tudo na vida tinha uma explicação plausível e razoável, Sasuke tratou de procurar pela sua... E não demorou ao encontrá-la na figura adorável da médica de cabelos cor-de-rosa que dormira em seu sofá até as três e meia da manhã, cuja qual ele tivera _pena _de acordar e também cuja qual ele achara _divertido _assistir dormindo.

Só podia ser mes-

"-Sasuke!" – seus pensamentos todos pararam de maneira conjunta e seu corpo se recusou completamente a ter qualquer reação tão logo notou que o _maldito _elevador havia parado e que agora a responsável por todo seu tormento mental acabava de entrar nele, o fitando com um olhar divertido e um sorriso adoravelmente bobo. – "Bom dia, perdeu a hora também?"

A julgar pela tranqüilidade com a qual ela estava abordando o assunto aquela não era a primeira e nem seria a última vez que aquilo estava acontecendo com ela. Estava prestes a responder quando seus olhos escuros tomaram notícia de um outro fato interessante: ela estava carregando todas as camisas grandes e estúpidas que costumava usar – todas menos a que ele havia dado para ela.

Quando o elevador parou na garagem, adiantou-se para abrir a porta e sair rapidamente na inútil tentativa de evitar uma conversação alegre demais para um dia tão excepcionalmente ruim.

"-Espera." – voltou-se para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada quando sentiu uma mão de pele macia segurar-lhe prelo braço, abrindo a boca para murmurar qualquer coisa em protesto quando ela começou a lhe abotoar a camisa e fazer o nó da gravata. – "O cinto é todo seu." – piscou algumas vezes enquanto absorvia o que ela havia acabado de fazer e dizer, e teria ruborizado se fosse alguém tão estúpido quanto Naruto.

Uma sorte não o ser, porque aquilo acabava por poupá-lo de uma série de constrangimentos.

"-Tenha um bom dia!"

- e naquele exato instante ele teve certeza que não, ele _não _teria um bom dia. Porque ele já havia começado péssimo e porque ele duvidava muito que alguém, lá em cima, quisesse que ele fosse melhorar.

Durante todo o trajeto de seu apartamento até o trabalho – nada mais do que oito quadras – fez um balancete do que mais poderia vir a dar errado em um dia que mal havia começado, e o resultado descoberto não foi, nem de perto, algo animador. As possibilidades eram múltiplas uma vez que a quantidade de horas restante até o fim do dia era grande, e aquilo era honestamente frustrante.

Mas foi apenas quando abriu a porta de sua sala que teve a mais desagradável das surpresas e a prova de que sim, independente da situação em que se encontrasse ela sempre poderia – e iria – piorar.

"-Está atrasado, _irmãozinho_." – a ênfase cômica que Itachi insistia em dar às palavras definitivamente o irritava.

"-Me pergunto o que meu querido priminho andou fazendo na noite anterior pra ter conseguido perder a hora."

Por poucos minutos Sasuke se viu perguntando se deveria ignorar apenas Itachi em separado, mas acabou decidindo que ignorar ambos seria a melhor e mais saudável das opções. Aliás, porque os dois idiotas insistiam em sempre se referir a ele com terminações no diminutivo? Era simplesmente ridículo e deplorável.

"-Nada que seja da conta de vocês." – deu a volta em sua mesa e esperou pacientemente que seu irmão se retirasse da _sua _cadeira, mas aquilo obviamente não aconteceu. As opções de ação eram poucas uma vez que o idiota também era dono de uma bela parcela das ações da empresa... Então resolveu-se por sentar em uma outra cadeira qualquer, ao lado do sempre inoportuno Shisui.

"-Está terrivelmente enganado." – foi com crescente irritação que observou seu irmão mais velho cruzar as pernas sobre sua mesa e colocar as mãos atrás da cabeça. – "Temos uma reunião."

"-Não recebi comunicação nenhuma, e, Itachi, que fazer o favor de-"

"-Isso porque é uma reunião extraordinária entre eu, você, Shisui e Sai."

Arqueou uma sobrancelha levemente, de repente não dando tanta importância para o fato de ter sido cortado bem no meio de sua fala. Porque uma reunião estúpida entre todos os sócios de maior importância seria marcada no início da manhã? Tinha certeza de que não havia motivos para tal idiotice, uma vez que os superávits gerados pelas exportações crescentes de seus produtos deixavam bem claro que eles estavam muito longe de ter qualquer espécie de problema.

"-Provavelmente está se perguntando o motivo." – desviou os olhos para Shisui tão logo ele falou. De todos os citados para a maldita _reunião_, o mais inútil sem sombra de dúvidas era seu primo mais velho. – "Vamos te contar em breve."

Quer dizer, ele raramente aparecia na empresa, usava sempre roupas inapropriadas ao ambiente de trabalho, trocava de secretária com a mesma freqüência que via a necessidade de trocar seu carro – e, de onde ele tirava as razões para ter todo mês um importado novo na garagem, Sasuke realmente não sabia – e, mais do que isso, _nunca _estava no horário.

Mas aquele dia parecia estar mesmo cheio de exceções.

"-Sai vai demorar? Porque se for eu gostaria de ir buscar um cafezinho." – não precisou olhar para o seu irmão mais velho para ter certeza absoluta de que ele estava girando os olhos, mas a estupidez crescente de seu primo o levou a mais uma constatação atípica daquele dia: Sai também estava, aparentemente, atrasado.

E aquilo também _nunca _acontecia.

Sasuke não era a melhor pessoa do mundo para julgar alguém, e sabia que a afirmação toda em si era completamente hipócrita de sua parte – mas, sinceramente, ele queria mais é que a hipocrisia pegasse fogo – mas se houvesse uma definição para a palavra _bastardo_, essa definição seria _Sai_.

O garoto era, de longe, a criatura mais estupidamente robótica e sem nenhum critério sentimental que ele já tinha tido o desprazer de conhecer. Não que ligasse muito para sentimentalismos, mas Sai era definitivamente um bastardo. Ponto final.

Nunca conseguira compreender – e duvidava muito que um dia fosse conseguir – o funcionamento do garoto. Ele simplesmente lia coisas e agia conforme lhe era dito, conseguindo _sempre _ser um completo imbecil. E também tinha o fato estressante de que sempre que faziam uma reunião – ou sempre que o idiota parava sentado em algum lugar – ele tirava um papel e uma caneta do bolso e começava a desenhar.

"-Se aquele idiota não chegar em cinco minutos eu vou começar a ficar estressado."

A parte boa de alguém como Itachi ser seu irmão era que, volte e meia, concordavam em alguma coisa.

Por exemplo: ambos concordavam que Naruto era insuportável passados trinta minutos – as vezes menos -, que Kakashi um dia seria preso por atentado público ao pudor – e que ninguém se prontificaria a pagar a fiança além de Jiraya – e também que _esperar _não era uma palavra apreciada por Uchihas – com a sempre exceção de Shisui, claro.

Quando a porta da sala se abriu três pares de curiosos olhos escuros voltaram-se para ela, a figura irritantemente ingênua de Sai surgindo com uma pilha de camisas na mão e uma sacola de farmácia na outra enquanto ele caminhava até uma cadeira sem se dar ao trabalho de dirigir a palavra a ninguém ou dar qualquer espécie de explicação.

Sasuke fechou os punhos enquanto tentava mentalmente controlar a pulsação de seu sangue – e por mais que aquilo fosse humanamente impossível, ele estava tentando veementemente acreditar que aconteceria.

"-Sai?" – Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele, e não foi necessária uma pergunta propriamente dita para que o outro soubesse exatamente o que ele queria saber.

"-Hm." – ele abriu a sacola de remédios pacientemente e retirou um frasco de dentro dela, pegando uma pílula com cuidado e analisando seu formato por instantes.

Era isso, Sasuke ia bater nele. _Não_, na verdade, Sasuke planejava espancá-lo de várias maneiras diferentes.

"-Eu tinha uma consulta marcada essa manhã, deixei avisado à secretária conforme instruções de boa convivência empresarial, se ela não os comunicou foi pela mais pura incapacidade dela." – fez uma pequena pausa, o suficiente para a respiração alterada de Sasuke ser captada. – "O que me lembra que quem a contratou foi um de vocês três."

Itachi ignorou-o completamente e retirou alguns papéis de dentro da gaveta, Shisui demorou pelo menos mais dois minutos para absorver tudo o que tinha sido dito e Sasuke... Estava realmente tentando se controlar.

"-Como foi ao médico se te vi lá embaixo hoje cedo, a hora que cheguei?"

"-Pergunta pertinente. O que é um milagre vindo de você..." – ele ergueu os olhos para Shisui e sorriu. -"Minha ex-namorada atendeu a um pedido meu de me consultar." – apontou para as camisas sobre a mesa. – "E ao que parece pensou ser uma boa oportunidade pra me devolver as camisas que me tomou."

Sasuke olhou então dele para o que ele apontava por pelo menos três vezes, a mente trabalhando o mais rápido que podia enquanto tentava criar uma ilusão do que estava vendo. Não poderia ser...

...Seria o cúmulo da coincidência.

_Sakura._ A Sakura que _ele _conhecia, a garota que ia todas as noites no _seu _apartamento levar café para _ele _e ficava falando de coisas absolutamente inúteis e dispensáveis. A garota que desmarcava o _seu _livro e que agora usava as _suas _camisas para dormir. A médica com gostos horríveis para cores e que volte e meia o fazia assistir a programas inúteis na televisão. A mulher que ele havia aprendido a achar agradável e que tinha, inegavelmente, os olhos mais lindos que ele já vira em toda sua vida.

"-Você teve uma namorada?" – Shisui arqueou uma sobrancelha, nitidamente controlando a vontade de rir.

"-Hn, sim, eu tive uma namorada. Mas conforme os padrões, Sakura era um tanto estúpida e-" – não soube bem em que momento deixou o lugar onde estava sentado e fez seus punhos encontrarem o rosto de Sai... Talvez tenha sido no instante em que reconheceu as camisas como sendo as que Sakura usava para dormir, cujas quais ela estava carregando cuidadosamente naquela manhã ou talvez quando ele efetivamente falara o nome dela... Ou quando ousou falar que ela era estúpida.

Bem, ela era, mas Sasuke era o único que podia afirmar aquilo.

Sentindo-se estranhamente satisfeito e aliviado, ignorou completamente os olhares completamente surpresos que os outros dois Uchihas presentes na sala lhe lançavam e pegando as camisas de cima da mesa, fazendo questão de jogá-las no lixo enquanto fazia seu caminho até a porta.

...O dia mal havia começado, mas a necessidade de ir para casa dormir lhe pareceu de repente necessária – mesmo porque estava com um início terrível de dor de cabeça e... Bem, até as nove da noite, quando Sakura fosse lhe levar café, ainda havia um bom tempo.

* * *

_Everything But The Girl – I Didn't Know I Was Looking For Love_

Oláá!

A boa notícia é que finalmente atualizei, a má notícia é que fiquei com preguiça de revisar porque fiquei correndo atrás de um milhão de coisas pro visto e daí nha... Preguiça. Então se algum erro muito terrível passou peço que me desculpem! E aaah, nada contra o Sai, hein? É que eu precisava de alguém pra apanhar e ele surgiu na minha mente u.u Hora errada no lugar errado, eu diria... Tchurururu eu adoro férias, adoro mesmo! To acordando todo dia as 3 da tarde e fico até as 6 da manhã jogando Red dead redemption e CoD online... Simplesmente perfeito! -felizfelizfeliz-. Ok chega de surtos!

Como sempre agradecimentos rápidos: **LihUchiha, Sayara, Maah. Sakura Chinchila, Jade Amorim, Himitsu no Tsuki, Nagila, Cristiane-chan, Vivi Akemi, Fipa-chan, Bela21, dai-cham, Strikis, vivian-san, Alayna Winchester, Kynn-chan e todos que favoritaram!**

Comentários são sempre bem-vindos e realmente apreciados!

Beijos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Consultas**

_And now the planets circle around you_

_Dor de cabeça. _Sasuke era um homem constantemente atormentado por aquele maldito tipo de dor, e era exatamente por isso que sempre tinha na gaveta de seu quarto uma cartela cheia de aspirinas e outras várias de neosaldina. Certa vez chegara a pensar que seu problema era algo genético ou crônico, mas não demorou muito para constatar que o motivo estava bem distante daquilo e que a culpa toda na verdade era das pessoas com as quais convivia.

Quer dizer, aquele dia em específico havia sido – _novamente_, porque afinal aquilo estava parecendo se tornar uma tendência em sua vida -_ ruim_: acordara atrasado - provavelmente pela primeira vez em sua vida, encontrara com Sakura logo cedo e socara Sai na seqüência – isso tudo antes do dia se quer ter chego às dez horas da manhã. Não que ter dado um soco naquele idiota tivesse sido completamente ruim... Muito pelo contrário, já vinha cultivando esse desejo em seu interior desde o dia em que tivera o desprazer de ser apresentado a ele. O problema todo estava no fato de ter Itachi o ligando por pelo menos dez vezes a cada hora, sua mãe deixando mil recados na secretária eletrônica e Shisui atormentando sua vida por ele ter, teoricamente – e nas palavras dele, óbvio -, '_encarnado um cosplay de Clube da Luta em plena reunião_'.

Ainda para completar toda a desgraça acumulada em sua vida e somar na lista de motivos pelos quais ele deveria sim ir para o céu, ao meio-dia recebeu uma inconveniente ligação de Naruto o lembrando que naquela noite eles teriam a "_noite dos padrinhos_" na escolinha de seu afilhado e que ele não poderia faltar sob hipótese alguma – e vale sempre lembrar que foi devidamente chantageado para que o estúpido pudesse se assegurar de que nada no mundo o faria deixar de estar presente naquela reunião de inépcias.

E aquilo infelizmente havia o levado a uma outra constatação completamente desagradável: ele não veria Sakura naquela noite. Quer dizer, o ponto ruim da coisa toda era que ele ficaria sem seu café com um leve toque de menta, _claro_...

...Esperar o dia todo passar para ter uma xícara de café para então ser impossibilitado de tomá-la. Céus, ele estava se tornando um estúpido.

Bom, não era exatamente _estúpido_ se considerasse o fato de que café fazia bem – caso cientificamente comprovado -, mas o era por uma série de outros motivos cuja explicação fugia de seu entendimento. Por exemplo: porque mesmo estava começando a ficar nervoso? Não era como se precisasse tomar o café dela _todo dia _até o fim dos tempos... E também não era como se ele _gostasse _que ela fosse sempre em sua casa, e café ele mesmo poderia fazer, certo?

_Errado. _Total e completamente errado. Mas não estava com tempo de estabelecer uma discussão consigo mesmo, até porque já eram sete da noite e ele havia acabado de estacionar o carro em frente à escolinha de seu afilhado.

A boa notícia era que não havia sinal do carro de Naruto na rua, então quem sabe ele pudesse entrar, fingir que tinha esperado por muitas horas e então simplesmente ir embora? Teria um álibi, as pessoas diriam que efetivamente o viram ali... E, bem, tempo era uma coisa tão relativa que ele poderia distorcer um pouquinho, não? A idéia toda estava lhe soando absolutamente perfeita e isenta de falhas.

_Sete e quinze_ e nem sinal de Naruto_._ Devido à sua pontualidade sempre britânica, Sasuke pensou que ficaria implícito para toda e qualquer pessoa que o conhecesse o fato de que odiava atrasos. E ainda mais do que odiar atrasos simplesmente repudiava ficar ansioso por coisas estúpidas... Mas talvez e apenas talvez, se voltasse para casa a tempo ainda teria seu café o esperando. _E Sakura _– foi o detalhe que sua mente tratou de adicionar como quem não quer nada, o fazendo menear a cabeça com força suficiente para afastar tais pensamentos.

Seu foco era, e sempre havia sido, o café.

Respirou fundo antes de decidir que seria realmente seguro entrar na escola desacompanhado de Naruto, ignorando completamente as frases estúpidas que seus ouvidos captaram vindas de um gorduchinho de voz estridente que insistia em repetir qualquer inutilidade do tipo _'meu padrinho é melhor que o seu' _para um outro pirralho magricela de óculos fundo de garrafa.

Engraçado como a reafirmação parecia ser uma característica comum entre todos os moleques gorduchinhos... Lembrava-se vagamente de ter um em sua sala quando era pequeno, Chouji, o idiota das mãos engorduradas e dos sacos de batatinha. Foi com certo divertimento que se recordou de um belo dia que o estúpido decidira mentir que estava namorando uma outra garotinha loira, Ino, e quando ele colocou as mãos sujas nos cabelos impecáveis dela... Bem, o surto da menina tinha sido memorável e estaria para sempre gravado na memória de quem teve o prazer de assistir à cena no parquinho.

Bons tempos... Aliás, quando era criança tinha tanta gente inútil ao seu redor quanto agora. Na verdade, muitos dos inúteis haviam perdurado em sua vida e ainda faziam parte de seu grupo de convívio social atual.

"-Tio Sasuke!" – fechou os olhos em resignação quando sua audição captou o doce título... Havia sido notado – e pior, _reconhecido_ – e agora era tarde demais para que qualquer plano evasivo fosse colocado em prática.

Sua dor de cabeça aumentaria em 4, 3, 2...

"-Tio Sasuke, vem! Tenho que mostrar você pros meus amigos! Konohamaru está duvidando que você fica com o olho do Sauron quando está bravo!"

"-...Sauron?" – repetiu em tom de questionamento, ainda meio incerto se queria acrescentar aquele tipo de conhecimento ao seu acervo pessoal.

"-Aquele olho gigante do senhor dos anéis, da parte da galera do mal!" – ele fez, gesticulando garras com as mãos e arranhando um cenário invisível.

...Definitivamente não deveria ter perguntado. A juventude dos dias atuais era, certamente, muito diferente da sua.

Completamente à contra gosto viu-se arrastado por corredores forrados de desenhos abstratos pessimamente feitos com _crayons_, parando apenas ao entrar numa sala repleta de crianças da mesma idade e tamanho que seu afilhado, todas animadas demais para seu gosto. Aquele lugar mais parecia um zoológico... E aquele infelizmente era o espaço das hienas.

"-Aqui, esse é meu-" – viu o projetinho de Naruto parar por um instante. – "Onde o Konohamaru foi?"

"-A madrinha dele chegou." – informou a professora, sorrindo para o pequeno e fazendo Sasuke girar os olhos. Pessoas que gostavam de passar o dia todo na companhia de fedelhos só podiam ter algum tipo de distúrbio mental...

"-Espera só até ele ver o boneco do Ben10 que você me deu, tia Sakura!"

_Tia Sakura_. O nome ressoou em sua mente por centenas de milhares de vezes seguidas e ininterruptas, fazendo sua cabeça latejar ainda mais. Uma coisa era certa sobre aquela garota: alguma força maior estava fazendo com que ela estivesse em todos os lugares em que ele se encontraria. E se não fosse ela, seria algo que lhe lembrasse dela.

_Porque, _Deus?

Além do mais ela gostava de crianças e passava o dia na companhia delas – o que arremetia diretamente para o fato anterior de que pessoas com esse tipo de gosto tinham problemas psicológicos.

"-Konohamaru, vem ver meu padrinho! Tia Sakura! Deixa eu ver esse boneco, deixa?"

"-Sasuke! O que está fazendo aqui?" – e então ele foi notado. Ao que parecia constatar o óbvio em situações nítidas era um tanto difícil para ela. Não é como se ele fosse estar ali porque _queria_, certo? – "Vamos ter que substituir nosso café por Coca-cola hoje." – completou, rindo enquanto lhe estendia um copo.

Haruno Sakura definitivamente tinha não apenas um, mas uma série de problemas. Ela comentava os encontros que tinham na maior casualidade do planeta terra, como se fosse absolutamente normal você encontrar seu vizinho em todo lugar que ia e como se fosse conveniente sempre invadir o apartamento dele de noite com xícaras de café. Queria muito saber em que tipo de universo paralelo absurdo ela vivia...

Se bem que não era exatamente invasão uma vez que ele abria a porta e a deixava entrar, mas... Ah, deu pra entender.

Aceitou o copo de coca apenas porque estava com sede, olhando da mulher para o pirralho grudado na perna dela por pelo menos três vezes. Quem era aquela criança agora...? A boa notícia era que seu afilhado tinha aparentemente desaparecido do mapa junto com vários outros animaizinhos, e agora a jaula das hienas – como ele havia carinhosamente apelidado aquele _antro _– estava relativamente vazia.

"-Porque não vai procurar seus amigos, Konohamaru? Pode levar o boneco se quiser."

Pela primeira vez estava ouvindo uma idéia inteligente vinda da boca dela. Foi com contentamento crescente que observou o pirralho consentir e sair da sala correndo com o tal boneco – que ele havia gritado mais cedo como sendo do 'Ben10' – nas mãos e um sorriso besta no rosto.

Mais tarde a questionaria sobre que método de persuasão tinha utilizado com o moleque. O presente, talvez? Não tinha pensado que Sakura fosse do tipo que preferia compra à coação. Interessante.

"-Tinha esquecido que você era padrinho do filho do Naruto." – e então ela sorriu.

Realmente, estava demorando para aquele maldito sorriso surgir nos lábios dela e fazê-lo ter vontade de fazer o mesmo pelo simples fato dela ficar _bonita _daquele jeito. Tomou mais um gole de sua coca quando sentiu o canto de seus lábios se curvando de maneira inconsciente.

"-Que bom que não vamos deixar de nos ver hoje." – Sasuke quase engasgou com o que restava do líquido tão logo realizou o que ela havia acabado de dizer.

"-Hn." – olhou para o lado, completamente desconfortável. – "Aquilo são docinhos?" – perguntou de repente, apontando para uma mesinha mais à frente e se aproximando.

Não gostava de doces, mas eles tinham sido a primeira coisa que seus olhos captaram e pareceram uma ótima desculpa para mudar de assunto. Até porque se ela continuasse falando e sorrindo ele ia...

..._Não_. Precisava mesmo se concentrar em outra coisa. Pegou um brigadeiro deformado e colocou na boca de uma só vez.

"-Ah, são os docinhos que as crianças fizeram."

_Engasgou_. A breve visão de milhares de crianças com mãozinhas cheias de areia, terra, tinta e outras coisas mais de repente tomou conta de seus olhos e fez com que ele sentisse ânsia. O mundo estava girando e...

De soslaio acompanhou Sakura pegar um brigadeiro também e comer.

"-Até que ficou gostoso!"

Caso passasse mal, pelo menos estava ao lado de uma médica. O problema seria se ela passasse mal também... Bem, um docinho infectado por milhares de bactérias não poderia fazer assim tão mal, poderia? Esperava que não.

"-Acho que vou pegar outro..."

Quando ela pegou mais um, fez questão de dar um passo para trás da mesinha... Não correria o risco de ter que comer outro. _Não mesmo_.

"-Aqui." – adiantou-se mais por impulso do que qualquer outra coisa, segurando-a pelo queixo e esfregando o dedão delicadamente na bochecha dela para livrar-se de um granulado indesejado. Só percebeu que o ato todo fora estúpido de sua parte quando seus olhos já estavam imersos nos verdes dela, estando ele perto o suficiente para perceber que perto da pupila a íris dela adquiria um leve tom de mel.

Ela era... Bem, _linda _era a palavra, mas não é como se ele fosse falar assim tão facilmente.

Inclinou-se levemente, de repente tentado a... _Parou_.

_O celular dela estava tocando. _

"-Ah... Hm..." – pausa. Ela deu um pequeno passo para trás, se afastando um pouco e procurando pelo aparelho na bolsa. – "Eu... Desculpe por isso... Me dá um minuto?" – sorriu sem graça, pedindo licença para ele e uma outra mulher enquanto saía da sala.

Sasuke piscou uma vez. Duas. Três. O que diabos ele estava fazendo? Tinha cogitado a possibilidade de beijá-la ali mesmo ou era só sua mente tentando lhe pregar uma peça?

Agora era oficial: ela estava o deixando completamente louco. Passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros e olhou ao redor, procurando pelo seu afilhado. Era melhor ir embora antes que ela voltasse, e por vários motivos:

Um: ele percebeu que, _definitivamente_, gostava de tê-la por perto. E que esse gostar ultrapassava a barreira do que ele considerava 'seguro' e adentrava um campo novo e completamente diferente.

Dois: ela era a única pessoa capaz de não irritá-lo passada meia hora de interação social. Pelo contrário, passaria horas e horas com ela se pudesse... E, bem, não estava disposto a admitir a ruína de seu mundo isolado assim depressa.

E três: ele ia beijá-la. Até porque Sasuke não era o tipo de homem que deixava a mesma oportunidade passar duas vezes, e... Ele adoraria ver aqueles olhos adoravelmente verdes se fechando para ele e só para ele quando a tomasse nos braços.

Novamente passou a mão pelo já bagunçado cabelo escuro, o deixando em um estado ainda mais caótico e percebendo estar ainda mais incomodado pela mais recente constatação do óbvio: _ele gostava dela_.

_E era hora de ir embora._

_Bônus Track (Natal!)_

_**No dia anterior:**_

"-Porque está com essa camisa?"

Sakura olhou para baixo, analisando o que vestia por instantes antes de voltar a fitar o aparentemente irritado Uchiha. Conhecia bem aquele olhar, quando ele arqueava levemente a sobrancelha direita e torcia um pouco o nariz: indícios claros de que estava insatisfeito.

"-A que você me deu tive que colocar pra lavar..." – murmurou baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto esperava por uma resposta.

Desnecessário falar que ela não veio. Sasuke não costumava falar muito, especialmente quando estava incomodado com algo... Mas era bom estar na companhia dele, de um jeito que ela não sabia muito bem explicar.

Ele fazia com que ela se sentisse calma e segura, como se pudesse sempre contar com ele caso tivesse algum problema. Quando estava perto dele não sentia a necessidade de falar... O simples fato de _estar ali _já representava muito. E sabia que ele estava sempre ouvindo, por mais que às vezes fingisse o contrário.

Observou atentamente enquanto ele tomava o caminho dos quartos, ponderando por instantes se deveria entrar como sempre ou esperar que ele voltasse.

Decidiu entrar. Deixou as xícaras sobre a mesa da sala e sentou-se no sofá, exatamente como fazia todos os dias, sorrindo ao notar que ele estava assistindo um seriado qualquer.

"-Aqui." – ergueu os olhos para ele novamente quando o moreno adentrou a sala, jogando ao lado dela mais três camisas suas e voltando a se sentar na poltrona de costume, controle em mãos.

Sakura sorriu de lado, meneando a cabeça lentamente enquanto pegava o livro dele para ler.

Já diziam os sábios que um olhar valia mais que mil palavras... E quanto a um ato? Certamente substituía os outros dois sem decepcionar.

É... Sasuke sabia ser _doce _quando queria, e bem à sua maneira, sem se quer ter que abrir a boca para isso.

Tinha se acostumado com ele. De fato, tinha se acostumado com ele muito mais do que gostaria de ter...

Será que...? Talvez fosse hora de devolver as outras camisas para Sai, se não fosse muita pretensão de sua parte pensar que... Meneou a cabeça novamente, é claro que não estava se apaixonando por Uchiha Sasuke, como poderia?

Resolveu deixar o livro de lado e puxou uma almofada, ajeitando-se melhor no sofá para prestar atenção ao que ele estava assistindo também.

Não percebeu seus olhos fechando lentamente... E de repente não percebeu mais nada.

* * *

_Everything But The Girl – I __Didn't Know I Was Looking For Love_

Uhuuuu! Atualização antes do Natal versão _bônus track_!

Confesso que esse capítulo demorou um pouco pra sair, mas quando a idéia veio até que não demorei pra escrever... Acho que meu problema foi um _delay _criativo. Arghhh!

_Double rainbow, oh my god, double rainbow!_

Tenho boas e más notícias… A boa é que estou oficialmente de férias, a má é que vou começar a viajar e não sei se a próxima atualização vai sair rápido... De qualquer forma prometo me esforçar!

No mais, **Feliz Natal **pra todo mundo! Que todos aproveitem muito, comam bastante e bebam tudo o que devem (ou não)!

Agradecimentos rápidos: **LihUchiha, cherriesbomb, Melanie Stryders, Bela21, Himitsu no Tsuki, Vivi Akemi, Nagila, vivian-san, Jade Amorim, Maah. Sakura Chinchila, dai-cham, Kynn-chan, Roh Matheus, KuroiFrozen, Strikis, Cristiane-chan, Sayara, Fipa-chan e à todos que favoritaram! **

_Reviews de presente de Natal? _Comentários continuam sendo bem-vindos e realmente apreciados!

Beijos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Consultas**

_So we built from here with love the foundation_

Eram poucas as coisas no mundo das quais Sasuke deliberadamente admitia _gostar_.

_Desafios _estavam entre elas.

Gostava de tentar possuir algo que, tecnicamente, jamais poderia ser seu. Algo teoricamente inalcançável e que poderia lhe custar noites em claro e meses de planejamento apenas para no final ter o doce prazer de tê-lo nas mãos e poder chamar de _seu _e de, mais uma vez, provar para quem quisesse ver que para Uchiha Sasuke _nada _era impossível.

Mas, no entanto, estava deitado no sofá da sala do seu apartamento com o que deveria ser o sexto copo de uísque à sua frente e a maior frustração de sua vida na cabeça: Haruno Sakura.

Ela era o oposto de tudo o que ele era. Alguém como ele jamais poderia estar junto de alguém como ela... E, bem, apesar dela ter namorado _Sai_, sabia que ela jamais poderia ser sua. Quer dizer, em uma escala de 'o quão Bastardo um homem pode ser' Sai certamente ficava muito à sua frente – e talvez aquela fosse a única escala na qual o idiota efetivamente ficava à sua frente, e isso provavelmente se devia ao fato dela ser depreciativa – mas ainda assim isso não alterava em nada o fato de Sakura ser muito para ele.

E sendo quem era – mais especificamente, um Uchiha - aquilo era terrivelmente difícil de admitir.

Bebeu mais um gole de seu copo e passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, afrouxando o nó da gravata e fitando por instantes o paletó que deixara jogado do outro lado do sofá. Nas últimas semanas – aliás, desde que a conhecera, nos últimos meses – havia feito coisas que normalmente _jamais _teria feito.

Primeiro: levara o fedelho do seu afilhado no médico... O que fora o começo de seus problemas e talvez o mais afortunado incidente de toda sua vida. Segundo: o idiota do seu melhor amigo quebrara o braço tentando lhe fazer um favor e, mais uma vez, fora parar no consultório ridículo dela. Logo na seqüência a filha de seus amigos nascera e foi com certa surpresa que constatou que Sakura não apenas também os conhecia como estava lá no exato dia em que ele resolveu ir visitar. Depois Kakashi passara mal em sua casa e ele teve o prazer de descobrir que ela era também sua vizinha.

E as coincidências todas não paravam por aí e continuavam em uma vasta lista da qual ele milagrosamente _gostava _de ficar lembrando.

Suspirou, terminando enfim o copo e torcendo o nariz ao ouvir a música do Big Brother na Tv, se perguntando se o fim do mundo estava próximo ou se era só a humanidade provando que poderia se tornar ainda mais ridícula... Provavelmente os dois.

Na realidade, às vezes se pegava ponderando se o problema era ele ser intolerante demais ou as pessoas serem realmente muito babacas. Tinha quase certeza de que era a segunda opção, mas a dúvida ainda pairava no ar e algumas pessoas afirmavam ser a primeira.

"-Uchiha Sasuke!" – sentiu sua cabeça latejar tão logo a voz estridente demais atingiu seus ouvidos como uma marretada e as persianas de sua sala foram abertas de maneira súbita e grosseira, o obrigando a fechar os olhos devido à claridade excessiva que tomou conta do cômodo até então escuro. – "Está por acaso tentando se matar...?"

Ergueu os olhos escuros de maneira lenta para a garota à sua frente, tentando focá-los nela enquanto ponderava entre pegar mais uísque, ouvir logo o que ela tinha pra dizer ou esperar – pacientemente – que ela decidisse ir embora tão de repente quanto tinha aparecido.

Aliás, _se matar? _Aquelaera uma pergunta de muito impacto e com uma pitada exagerada de drama. Ele só estava tentando ignorar o problema inédito que estava tendo enquanto tentava ao mesmo tempo resolvê-lo de uma maneira um pouco estúpida e irracional: com álcool.

Mas aquilo era o que as pessoas faziam, certo? Sentavam na mesa de um bar – no caso, ele preferia o silêncio de sua casa por questões óbvias e prontamente compreensíveis – e bebiam até não conseguirem levantar ou o suficiente para conseguirem escrever alguma letra de música de teor altamente corno e depressivo.

Bem, ele odiava música, então se limitava a beber até, talvez, não conseguir levantar mais.

"-...Não acredito nisso, Sasuke. Você está sendo absurdamente ridículo!" – sentiu seu copo ser tomado de suas mãos antes mesmo que ele pudesse se servir de um pouco mais e respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos mais uma vez e procurando por uma almofada onde fosse capaz de esconder a própria cara e quem sabe sumir. – "Não pude acreditar quando Itachi me contou, mas agora estou vendo que é verdade."

_Itachi_... Ah, claro. Cada um tinha a família que merecia, era o que diziam... E isso o fazia questionar as chamadas entidades superiores sobre o real motivo de tê-lo como irmão. Só podia mesmo ter sido uma pessoa muito ruim na vida anterior... Adolf Hitler, talvez? Mas isso era há razoavelmente pouco tempo atrás e uma nova encarnação tão rápida seria inviável. Ou não? Não entendia muito dessas idiotices, só estava levantando uma hipótese.

"-Ino, eu não chamei você pra vir aqui e-"

"-Eu sei, você nunca chama ninguém. Esse é o seu problema, Sasuke. Você espera que tudo caia no seu colo como um maldito milagre!"

Voltou a tentar olhar para cima em mais uma tentativa de fitá-la, mas não conseguiu. Era impressão ou o mundo estava girando levemente? Sua cabeça estava doendo. Talvez tivesse bebido um pouco mais do que deveria... Mas isso não mudava o fato de não querer a presença dela ali.

Quer dizer, Ino era sua amiga desde os tempos da escola... Mas falava alto demais e costumava importuná-lo por motivos bestas como aquele. Talvez devesse chamar Chouji para passar as mãos engorduradas no cabelo dela de novo e-

"-...E quando as coisas não vão do jeito que você quer ou do jeito que você planeja o que você faz? Foge! Como um maldito covarde..."

Abanou a mão no ar, um claro sinal para que ela fosse logo embora dali e parasse de falar tão alto e tão rápido... Será que era assim difícil de perceber que aquele não era um momento apropriado para o estabelecimento de diálogos? Ou até mesmo de um monólogo...? Ele simplesmente não queria ouvir.

"-Qual é o seu problema dessa vez?"

"-Você." – sentou-se no sofá, passando a mão pelos cabelos escuros pelo que deveria ser a terceira vez e respirando fundo. – "Porque não vai embora e me deixa em paz? Porque todos vocês não me deixam em paz?"

"-Você é um ridículo, Uchiha Sasuke."

"-Já ouvi isso, agora quer por favor ir embora?"

Silêncio. Mas seria em menos de 5... 4...

"-Me recuso a discutir com um bêbado." – observou-a pegar a garrafa de cima da mesa e pensou se seria apropriado oferecê-la uma dose... Mas aquilo significaria menos álcool para si próprio, e a etiqueta dizia que se deveria oferecer apenas para visitas. Ela não era uma visita. Era uma presença indesejada.

"-Sasuke, isso nem uísque 12 anos é. Isso aqui é tão classe média, tão...!" – a loira colocou a garrafa novamente sobre a mesa, por sinal bem longe do alcance de suas mãos. – "Vamos sair daqui. Agora."

"-Eu não vou a lugar algum." – abraçou-se a uma almofada e virou de barriga para cima, fitando o teto e ignorando de maneira total, completa e absoluta o discurso que a garota havia recomeçado.

Ele não iria a lugar nenhum. Não sairia de seu apartamento e continuaria seguindo o novo horário que havia cuidadosamente estabelecido para sua vida, um que estava se provando completamente capaz de fazê-lo evitar toda e qualquer espécie de encontro com uma certa médica de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

Talvez estivesse mesmo sendo um covarde, talvez _fosse _um covarde... Mas admitir tal coisa estava bem longe de seus pensamentos e tudo o que ele precisava naquele momento era paz – um artigo de luxo terrivelmente difícil de ser encontrado em sua vida.

Quem ligava se o uísque que ele estava bebendo não era 12 anos? Se ele não estava comendo direito? Se ele estava trabalhando de madrugada e dormindo de dia? Aliás, qual era o maldito problema daquilo?

A vida era dele, o dinheiro era dele, _tudo _era dele.

_Menos ela._

Virou-se novamente, esquecendo completamente que entre ele e o nada havia o chão e caindo com um baque surdo no piso de madeira da sala, levantando-se bem a tempo de captar a sobrancelha arqueada de Ino e de perceber que havia conseguido o impossível: fazê-la finalmente calar a boca.

Se soubesse daquilo antes teria se atirado ao chão quando ela abriu a porta de seu apartamento... Bem, anotaria aquela nova descoberta em algum lugar e faria questão de utilizá-la caso houvesse uma próxima oportunidade – o que ele esperava que não acontecesse.

Olhou para os lados e seus olhos piscaram de maneira involuntária ao pousarem sobre sua carteira em cima da mesa. Era isso... Era exatamente isso!

Pegou o talão de cheques que estava descuidadamente largado ao lado de uma fruteira e sorriu de maneira vitoriosa.

Ele tinha tudo, ele poderia ter ela. Tudo o que precisava fazer era bater à porta dela e perguntar quanto ela queria para ser dele...

Dinheiro não seria problema.

Ignorou completamente Ino gritando às suas costas e pegou o elevador, certificando-se que a porta fechasse antes da loira poder alcançá-lo.

Sorriu de lado.

Ele era mesmo brilhante.

* * *

Ois pessoal!

Demora absurda né? Eu sei, e peço mil desculpas... Sabe como é, _ritmoooo, é ritmo de fériaaaas! _E também tive um bloqueio gigantesco e absurdo que me impediu de escrever esse capítulo. Mas ele saiu! Finalmente!

Como sempre tenho boas e más notícias... To me mudando agora dia 20, então não posso prometer que o próximo capítulo vá sair assim tão rápido... Mas prometo me esforçar!

No mais, **Feliz Ano Novo **atrasado pra todo mundo! (...o que vale é a intenção, não? –Sasuke: absolutamente não, Camile, seu _timming _é tão ruim quanto o do Naruto.) Uuugh!

Agradecimentos rápidos: **dhlaris, vivian san, Uchiha Yuke **(se me passar seu email eu posso avisar sim!)**, LahRye, Alayna Winchester, Lu, Nagila, Dai-cham, Sayara, Jade Amorim, Kynn-chan, Vivi Akemi, , Bela21, Fipa-chan, LihUchiha, Emy Matsunaga, Roh Matheus e à todos que favoritaram!**

Bom, desculpa de novo pela demora pessoal...!

Beijos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Consultas**

_In a world of tears, one consolation_

Sakura parou em frente à porta de seu apartamento por dois motivos visivelmente compreensíveis: primeiro porque a porta estava aberta e segundo porque, inexplicavelmente, havia um paletó e uma carteira caídos no chão trilhando um caminho até o sofá.

...Certo, haviam várias possibilidades a serem consideradas ali. Sua casa poderia ter sido invadida por algum ladrão bem vestido e... Ei, aquele paletó era um Armani? Adiantou-se para pegá-lo com cuidado do chão, olhando bem para os dois lados antes de finalmente erguê-lo.

Era realmente um Armani, e a julgar pelo perfume do colarinho – que caso seu olfato não a estivesse enganando era Hugo Boss – o invasor de sua casa era de extremo bom gosto.

"-...Vamos lá Sakura, você não precisa ser uma frouxa agora." – murmurou baixinho para si mesma, deixando o paletó de lado mais uma vez e apertando com um pouco mais de força o estetoscópio que trazia na outra mão, quase como se ele pudesse se tornar algum tipo de arma letal.

Deu alguns passos para frente, parando quando o assoalho rangeu um pouco e engolindo em seco.

_Nada_. Nenhum ruído vindo da sala, nenhum sinal de que havia alguém ali, nenhuma luz acesa. Absolutamente nada.

Foi quando avistou uma figura deitada – na realidade, _despachada_ – sobre seu sofá; os braços caídos para o lado e uma das pernas apoiada no chão. Ele estava... Ele era...

_Sasuke_? Uchiha Sasuke?

Largou o estetoscópio que até então lhe fornecia uma falsa sensação de proteção e esfregou os olhos com as mãos por pelo menos três vezes até finalmente desistir e aceitar a visão que tinha como parte da realidade.

...Ou então devia mesmo estar ficando muito louca por aquele cara. Sonhar com ele tudo bem, mas agora sonhar que ele estava jogado no sofá da sua sala e que tinha deixado o paletó Armani cair no caminho...? Aquilo estava se tornando algum tipo de doença, e talvez – como médica – devesse se consultar. Ou auto-consultar. Ou... Argh, bobagem.

Aproximou-se cautelosamente do sofá, e se seus ouvidos não a tivessem enganando ele estava roncando levemente.

Teve vontade de rir, mas não o fez. O que aconteceria se gravasse Uchiha Sasuke roncando...? Provavelmente um processo milionário. Mas valeria a diversão...

Meneou a cabeça levemente, abaixando-se ao lado dele e torcendo o nariz levemente quando o cheiro de whisky fez-se sentir.

_Bêbado. _Isso explicava muita coisa e ao mesmo tempo criava uma série de novas perguntas em sua cabeça... Céus, sua vida estava ficando complicada demais ultimamente e a culpa toda era basicamente dele. E de Naruto por tê-lo colocado em sua vida. E de seus amigos por o conhecerem também.

E, por algum motivo que ela não soube nomear, ficou ali parada por vários minutos apenas o observando dormir e achando aquilo tudo adorável. Se é que pudesse ser adorável... E, caso realmente pudesse, aquele certamente era o único momento em que o fazia.

Tocou-lhe o ombro levemente, sacudindo-o de maneira delicada e respirando fundo ao não obter nada: nem resposta, nem sinal, nem movimento algum.

"-Sasuke?" – arriscou, o balançando um pouco mais forte e quase dando um pulo pra trás quando ele abriu os olhos e segurou suas mãos.

Por instantes ele ficou fitando-a de maneira séria, até finalmente soltá-la e deitar de novo no sofá da maneira que estava antes.

"-Sakura, sai da minha sala."

A garota olhou ao redor, se certificando de que estava realmente onde pensava que estava e depois pousando os olhos nele mais uma vez. Como mesmo pôde tê-lo achado adorável por um minuto se quer...?

"-Sasuke, você não está na sua sala."

Houve um minuto de silêncio antes que ele se erguesse um pouco novamente para fitá-la.

"-Sai do meu sonho então." – teria rido daquilo se a situação não fosse trágica. Sinceramente, devia estar gravando toda aquela baboseira para poder importuná-lo depois até o fim dos tempos. Tinha certeza de que Naruto pagaria o preço que fosse por uma fita com aquele tipo de conteúdo...

"-...Muito menos no seu sonho." – murmurou enfim, respirando fundo e passando a mão pelos cabelos cor-de-rosa. – "Vem, vou te ajudar a levantar daí." – abaixou-se para ajudá-lo, mas o que resultou daquilo tudo foi uma cena ainda mais inesperada.

Não sabia como alguém alcoolizado – da forma que ele estava – ainda conseguia ter reflexos tão rápidos, porque ele segurou sua mão mais uma vez e fitou-a pelo que deveria ser a terceira.

"-Sai da minha cabeça." – piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender o que exatamente ele estava querendo dizer com aquilo.

Honestamente o cenário todo não fazia sentido algum. Talvez quem estivesse alucinando era ela... Porque, afinal, ele vinha tentando evitá-la há dias e ela não fizera nada para impedir... Provavelmente porque estava com medo.

Com medo de já ser tarde demais e de estar apaixonada.

"-Eu... Não estou na sua cabeça, Sasuke. E você está na minha sala, na minha casa." – ele soltou-a, parecendo pensar por um instante antes de olhar bem ao redor.

"-Você está delirando." – declarou então, deitando-se de barriga para cima no sofá e fitando o teto de maneira levemente irritada. – "Não tenho tempo para isso agora. Eu tive uma idéia brilhante."

Como diabos ele podia continuar convencido daquele jeito até bêbado? Se achava o dono da verdade absoluta até nas piores condições... Francamente!

"-Que tipo de idéia brilhante você teve, Sasuke? Invadir meu apartamento e capotar bêbado no sofá da minha sala?" – murmurou, tentando levantá-lo puxando-o pelo braço.

Desnecessário dizer que o esforço todo foi em vão e que ele pareceu ligeiramente mais irritado não apenas pela tentativa mas também pelo comentário.

"-Certo, eu estava brincando." – já que tirá-lo dali parecia ser impossível... O jeito era convencê-lo de que ir embora dali era não apenas o certo, mas também o apropriado. – "Porque não me conta da sua idéia?"

Não que ela quisesse que ele fosse embora... Mordeu o lábio inferior com o pensamento, ela queria que ele ficasse ali.

"-Não sei se é apropriado falar com alucinações ou controlar o próprio sonho. Naruto vive fazendo isso com gente imaginária, mas tentar algo assim seria descer pelo menos dois níveis na evolução humana para me igualar à ele..." – Sasuke abriu um olho só, rindo um pouco depois do que havia acabado de falar e parecendo pela segunda vez naquela noite adorável aos olhos dela. – "...Mas tudo bem. Quer mesmo saber?"

Sakura concordou com a cabeça, ainda um tanto incerta.

"-Muito bem, vou comprar Haruno Sakura." – ele fechou o olho novamente, sorrindo e se ajeitando melhor no sofá.

A garota piscou uma, duas, três vezes até finalmente decidir que havia escutado aquilo direito. Ele estava tentando comprá-la...? Porque? Pra quê? E, céus, aquilo a fazia soar ou como um objeto qualquer ou como uma prostituta.

Sentiu-se irritar rapidamente quando realização bateu à porta de sua mente, e levantou-se de maneira abrupta. Só podia ser mesmo uma piada... Fitou-o por um instante a mais antes de atirar-lhe uma almofada e rumar a passos pesados para seu quarto.

"-Uchiha Sasuke, você é um idiota!"

Era melhor que quando acordasse ele já tivesse dado por si e ido embora, ou iria ouvir poucas e boas.

* * *

_Everything But The Girl – I Didn't Know I Was Looking For Love_

Eeeeee! Finalmente depois de séculos uma atualização... Já pedi desculpas por PM pra quase todo mundo, mas pra quem não comentou logado e eu não consegui, fica aqui o meu pedido de desculpa pela demora absurda!

Nem vou enrolar muito com nota dessa vez, então vou pular já pra parte dos agradecimentos rápidos: **Tsukyomiuchihasama, HOLLYDAY, Miih, Victoire Lestrange, Demetria Blackwell, Nagila, Devassa, Vivi Akemi, Alayna Winchester, Roh Matheus, Dai-chan, Rane Guedes, Fipa-chan, Himitsu no Tsuki, Cris-chan, Kynn-chan, vivian-san e à todos que leram e favoritaram!**

Como sempre críticas, sugestões e comentários são sempre bem-vindos!

Beeeijos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Consultas**

_...and if you left I would be two-foot small_

_Raiva._

Aquele era um sentimento ao qual Sasuke estava completamente habituado, mas a situação agora era inegavelmente diferente de todas pelas quais ele já havia passado. A _raiva _nunca antes fora voltada contra ele mesmo. Contra os outros sim, contra Naruto sempre, mas _jamais _contra si próprio... E no entanto ali estava ele, sentado na cadeira de seu escritório e com tantas coisas passando em sua mente ao mesmo tempo que mal sabia por qual delas começar.

Provavelmente foi por estar tão perdido que chamara Naruto ali, e agora se arrependia amargamente de ter agido pelo mais simples impulso – outro tipo de ação que simplesmente não cabia ao seu ser.

"-Porque não tenta flores? Sempre que eu faço algo idiota eu levo flores para a Hinata." – ergueu os olhos vagarosamente para o loiro à sua frente e pensou em respirar fundo, mas nem aquilo estava adiantando naquela tarde.

Havia saído da casa de Sakura tão rápido quando acordara e com tanta vergonha que nem se quer passara na sua própria para tomar um banho ou trocar de roupa. Sua cabeça doía ao mesmo tempo que funcionava a cinco mil rotações por minuto e agora Naruto lhe mandava dar flores à garota que ele disse na noite anterior que queria comprar...?

Ridículo. Ela provavelmente pensaria que as flores eram parte da negociação ou do pagamento e ele não tinha muita certeza se saíra ileso uma segunda vez.

Aliás, parando para pensar um pouco se Naruto realmente levasse uma flor para a pobre Hinata cada vez que fizesse algo idiota os dois já deveriam estar vivendo em um jardim botânico. E também ele não era o tipo de homem que levava _flores _à uma mulher... Odiava flores por mais de um motivo e já havia se esforçado para deixar todos eles claros mais de uma vez. Tudo bem que fora obrigado a levar flores para Temari quando a pobre cruza da bipolaridade dela e da calma de Shikamaru nasceu, mas aquele havia sido um caso à parte que jamais voltaria a se repetir e...

"-Também pode levar ela pra jantar! Tem um restaurante que serve um ramen delicioso na quadra debaixo da minha casa e..."

Levou uma mão às têmporas e as massageou levemente. Primeiro que Sakura nunca aceitaria sair para jantar com ele, daria sorte se ela quisesse se quer vê-lo... Segundo que jantar de reconciliação – se é que podia dar esse nome àquilo – e ramen simplesmente não cabiam juntos na mesma sentença. Terceiro que Naruto estava o fazendo desviar o foco de seu pensamento de como resolver aquele problema para como matá-lo de maneira rápida, silenciosa e efetiva.

É... As coisas estavam ficando realmente difíceis e muito longe de chegarem à uma solução.

Tudo tendia só a piorar uma vez que estava começando a se questionar do motivo pelo qual chamara Naruto para ser seu conselheiro naquela situação. Quer dizer, ele só era casado porque Hinata inevitavelmente teve que esfregar na cara dele que era apaixonada e ter praticamente o pedido tanto em namoro quanto em casamento; logo, o conhecimento daquele dobe naquele campo ficava entre a casa do zero e do menos um.

Não que ele próprio também tivesse muita experiência na área... Nunca fora paciente com mulheres e todas as namoradas – ou pseudo-namoradas – que tivera o irritaram o suficiente para ele desejar comprar um foguete e passar férias na Lua. O que não era má idéia, uma vez que até onde se tinha notícia era um local não habitado e inóspito para a proliferação da praga chamada raça humana.

"-...Veio pedaços pequenos de frango e eu realmente tive que reclamar, e depois que arrumaram eu passei mal e dei sorte que a Sakura estava de plantão e..." – arqueou uma sobrancelha, fitando o loiro como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer algo que finalmente fazia algum sentido.

...E realmente fazia. A primeira vez que a vira fora devido ao afilhado doente. Depois Naruto e seu braço quebrado devido à mais uma peripécia mal sucedida. Na seqüência teve o nascimento da pirralha e depois a imbecilidade de Kakashi... Os filhotes de hiena da caridade e seus livros nada infantis, o apêndice de seu irmão e finalmente a festa. Listando os primeiros encontros que tivera com ela ficava fácil perceber uma semelhança... _Consultas_.

Talvez tudo que tivesse que fazer era passar mal e dar a sorte dela ser a médica de plantão. Aquela parecia a maneira mais fácil, simples e indolor de chegar até ela.

Agora só havia mais alguns poucos problemas: que tipo de criatura imbecil se auto infligiria dor e mal-estar? E, mais do que isso, como fazer uma idiotice daquelas parecer completamente acidental e cotidiana?

Não era como se ele ficasse doente o tempo inteiro. Aliás, muito pelo contrário, era raro encontrar pessoas com a saúde e resistência que ele tinha. Logo...

Ergueu os olhos para Naruto mais uma vez, levando uma mão ao queixo enquanto ignorava completamente o rumo que o monólogo dele havia tomado. Se o observasse em uma base diária talvez pudesse aprender um pouco... Não deveria ser assim tão difícil ser um completo idiota. Quer dizer, haviam tantos que aquilo só poderia significar que o grau de facilidade para se tornar um era grande... Ou isso ou Deus deveria realmente gostar de criar gente estúpida e espalhar pelo mundo.

Aquele tipo de pensamento o servia apenas para lembrar em como ele gostaria de ter poderes divinos algum dia... Acabaria com a humanidade antes mesmo que alguém pudesse gritar 'Sasuke'. Talvez salvasse algumas pessoas. Poucas.

Sakura definitivamente seria uma delas.

Ou não.

Porque daí teria que ver rosa todos os dias e com certeza haveriam estetoscópios verde-limão envolvidos no cenário.

Mexeu-se incomodado quando percebeu que no fundo não se importava com aquilo, até mesmo achava _adorável _– se é que aquela era uma palavra que ele sabia como usar.

"-...E foi assim que resolvi mais esse problema! O que achou, Sasuke?" – piscou por pelo menos duas vezes antes de compreender que Naruto aparentemente havia terminado sua narração.

"-Não achei nada." – suspirou, olhando para o telefone por instantes enquanto sua mente trabalhava rápido para voltar à sua idéia anterior. Então ela brilhou como um letreiro de cabaré desregulado. – "Naruto, o que acha de vermos um filme e comermos pipoca com aquele seu molho especial?"

...A julgar pelo silêncio e pela falta de resposta aquele pedido havia mesmo causado surpresa. Ele mesmo estava surpreso. E com um pouco de medo também... Quem poderia garantir que com aquela experiência seus órgãos seriam capazes de resistir? Quer dizer, se Naruto ainda estava vivo a coisa toda não podia ser assim tão letal... Kakashi mesmo havia sobrevivido sem seqüelas se ele levasse em consideração que o mesmo já era seqüelado antes daquilo.

"-...Teme, ta falando sério?" – o loiro levantou-se, analisando os cantos da sala de maneira minuciosa e certificando-se de olhar debaixo da cadeira. – "Isso é pegadinha, né?"

Girou os olhos. Aquilo realmente seria mais difícil que o esperado... Um teste à sua paciência, sanidade mental e saúde ao mesmo tempo.

"-Esquece."

"-...Não, não!" – Naruto se levantou, gesticulando de maneira rápida demais. – "É claro que eu tenho pipoca e molho. Posso escolher o filme também?"

Sasuke sabia que se arrependeria amargamente da resposta que estava prestes a dar, mas...

"-Pode, dobe. Mas se não for pedir demais tente-"

"-Eu sei o filme perfeito! Tenho uma seleção de filmes que você vai adorar, teme, já viu Beethoven? Eu tenho do um ao quatro, pode escolher se quiser!"

..._tente escolher algo não tão estúpido _era o que ele ia dizer.

"-...Que seja. Só se certifique de realmente levar o molho da pipoca." – apontou, levantando-se de sua cadeira e afrouxando um pouco o nó da gravata. Aquela seria uma longa tarde... E se tudo corresse perfeitamente bem também seria uma longa noite.

"-Hm..." – parou na porta quando Naruto o cutucou no ombro, fitando-o por um instante. – "Sasuke?"

"-Qual o problema agora, Naruto?"

"-Ainda estamos em horário comercial." – apontou para o relógio que havia em cima da porta e Sasuke quase riu.

Desde quando Naruto preocupava-se com horário comercial...? Talvez depois das mais de mil conversas que tivera com ele sobre _chegar no horário_, _sair no horário _e _respeitar o ambiente de trabalho_. Parece que todas aquelas manhãs perdidas com ele em seu escritório haviam finalmente surtido algum efeito e...

"-...Não que eu realmente me importe com isso, mas você é meu chefe e isso é... Estranho. Normalmente tenho que fazer as coisas escondido de você pra não ter que ouvir aquele papo chato de chefe insuportável, e não estou querendo dizer que você é um, mas é que-"

_...Não_. Porque mesmo cogitou a possibilidade da mente de Naruto ter assimilado alguma coisa em todos esses anos? Estava realmente começando a ter fé demais nas pessoas, o que poderia vir a ser um problema mais tarde. E agora.

"-...e tem mais toda aquela coisa de protocolos e eu tenho alguns pra ler ainda hoje e mais uns quatro atrasados da semana passada, e isso você não precisava ficar sabendo mas eu acho pelo menos justo que nossas mentes estejam limpas e sem remorso algum enquanto assistimos a um filme cheio de mensagens poéticas e lições de vida, mas..."

Se havia alguém com uma capacidade melhor de estabelecer monólogos e falar asneiras do que Naruto no mundo, ele agradecia aos céus por ainda não terem sido apresentados. Se continuasse sem interrompê-lo aquilo provavelmente tomaria a tarde toda – tempo que ele não tinha disponível para perder... Pelo menos não com aquilo.

"-Está bem, está bem. Podemos ir, sou seu chefe e estou te dispensando." – quase mudou de idéia quando um sorriso surreal surgiu na face do loiro e ele adiantou-se para abrir a porta e sair. – "...E que fique claro que isso não vai se repetir nunca mais."

"-Claríssimo!"

"-...E, Naruto? Mais uma coisa."

"-Seja breve teme, tenho que passar em casa pegar os DVDs e o molho especial à lá Naruto." – torceu o nariz só de imaginar a tortura visual, auditiva e estomacal à qual estava se voluntariando a participar...

"-Se comentar com alguém sobre isso, é um homem morto." – passou rapidamente por ele quando o mesmo parou de andar, e voltou-se para trás apenas quando a porta do elevador se abriu e ele entrou, deixando Naruto para o lado de fora. – "E não duvide disso." – acrescentou antes que se fechasse, dando uma bela olhada no relógio de pulso enquanto descia para a garagem.

Tinha que se preparar. Se é que aquilo realmente seria possível.

* * *

_Everything But The Girl – I Didn't Know I Was Looking For Love_

Olááá enfermeiras(os)!

Mais um capítulo... Ficou maior que o anterior, e eu realmente tentei fazer algo assim pra compensar... Espero que tenha ficado bom. Acho que já deu pra perceber que meus capítulos nunca saem grandes o suficiente, né? Não é proposital, mas não gosto de ficar enrolando quando acho desnecessário.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado... Acho que esse fic está perto do final! Comecei um outro projeto, mas é drama (porque ultimamente estou tão corna que chega a dar dó) e realmente não sei se vou me dar bem com ele... Veremos! Hahaha

Agradecimentos rápidos como sempre: **Tsukyomiuchihasama, bells, Dai-chan, LihUchiha, Nagila, Devassa, Alayna Winchester, Rane Guedes, HOLLYDAY, Didinha, MiiH, Kynn-chan, Bela21, Fipa-chan, Biah, vivian-san, Strikis e à todos que favoritaram!**

Comentários, críticas e sugestões são sempre bem-vindos!

Beijos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Consultas**

_I didn't know I was looking for __Love__ until I found you, baby_

_Indecisão._

Sasuke não era o tipo de homem que demorava para tomar uma decisão perante qualquer situação... Mas dessa vez estava tendo problemas.

Quer dizer, estava há pelo menos quinze minutos fitando a bacia de pipoca à sua frente e ponderando se seria mesmo prudente colocar uma na boca. A gosma que a cobria estava longe de parecer confiável... Na verdade ele _sabia _que não era confiável, mas considerando o fim que buscava aquela era uma ação necessária.

Comer significaria passar mal que por sua vez significaria ir ao hospital. _Provavelmente na ala pediátrica_. O que era ridículo e completamente estúpido. Se desse sorte ela o atenderia na sua casa, mas considerando que Sakura estava _muito _brava com ele nunca se saberia ao certo o que poderia ocorrer.

Para a situação toda se tornar ainda mais idiota só faltava ele ser examinado com o maldito estetoscópio verde limão tão logo chegasse...

Havia passado as últimas horas pesquisando sobre intoxicação alimentar e suas conseqüências, além é claro de ter ligado no hospital para ter certeza de que a médica de plantão seria Sakura. Então Naruto chegou cheio de DVDs estúpidos e rumou para a cozinha fazer sua _especialidade culinária _enquanto ele sentava na sala e reunia toda sua razão para conseguir se convencer de que aquilo realmente seria necessário.

...Mas já que fora tão longe, porque não terminar? O que era mais um passo pra quem já estava na beira do precipício? Ele não costumava hesitar. Aliás, odiava hesitação...

Esticou o braço para impedir Naruto de tocar nas pipocas quando ele fez menção de encher a mão com algumas.

"-...Teme, já perdi meia hora de filme sem nada em meu estômago, e logo chega no ponto crítico do seqüestro dos filhotes!"

Ignorou-o completamente e focou-se em uma única pipoca que agora segurava cautelosamente entre seus dedos. E se o problema todo pudesse vir apenas pelo toque na gosma? Vai saber se aquilo lá era capaz de penetrar na pele e... Não sei, causar alguma doença subcutânea ou desencadear uma reação alérgica que o deixaria cheio de bolotas?

Arregalou os olhos quando Naruto jogou algo dentro de sua boca, e só então realizou que estava com ela aberta por pelo menos três minutos. Agora realmente não havia mais volta, era apenas fechá-la e mastigar lentamente... Ou simplesmente engolir a porcaria inteira e ter a chance de engasgar e a expelir por completo.

Quando viu que realmente não havia outra opção viável e que já havia passado da hora de dar um fim àquilo simplesmente fechou a boca e a mastigou de maneira rápida, engolindo-a em seguida.

...E ficou de certa forma até surpreendido. Quer dizer, o gosto não era assim tão ruim... Pelo menos já havia comido coisas piores, como a tentativa de macarronada de Ino, certa vez.

"-Hmm..." – pegou uma outra, levando-a à boca e sentindo-se levemente satisfeito com o sabor. Considerando suas expectativas aquilo até que estava passando bem longe delas.

Já estava na terceira.

"-Eu disse!" – Naruto apontou para ele e pegou uma mão cheia delas, enfiando na boca e deixando pelo menos metade se espalhar pelo tapete.

Mas Sasuke relevou aquele acontecimento, pegando sua quarta pipoca e comendo-a calmamente. Quantas daquelas armas tóxicas seriam necessárias para alcançar seu objetivo...? Bem, talvez mais algumas não fossem fazer assim tão mal.

_Cinco._

O filme estava até se tornando interessante... Bem na medida do possível, logicamente. Não que uma história onde um _cachorro _cuja composição deveria ser oitenta por cento baba, dezoito por cento pêlos e dois por cento idiotice pudesse ser _bom_, mas em um todo não era assim tão ruim.

_Seis, Sete, Oito... Dezoito._

Crianças deveriam gostar daquilo, logo, elas deveriam encher o saco dos pais para assistir ou comprar o DVD e os criadores daquela porcaria assim ganhavam dinheiro e quem sabe o investiam em alguma coisa que realmente valesse apena, girando assim a roda da economia e tornando o cenário todo muito mais agradável de ser imaginado, pelo menos para alguém como ele.

_Dezenove, Vinte, Vinte e Um... Trinta e Dois._

O fato é que não demorou muito para perder a conta. E a noção do que estava fazendo.

**xxxxx**

A primeira vez que o interfone tocou e Sakura atendeu, sentiu-se levemente aliviada por ouvir a voz de Naruto. Por algum motivo estranho e completamente incômodo pensou que pudesse ser Sasuke... E, bem, por algum outro motivo que ela não soube nomear aquilo incomodou até mesmo o mais íntimo do seu ser. Afinal, havia recusado seu plantão para ficar em casa àquela noite e... Pensar.

Porém quando a voz do loiro do outro lado soou um tanto exasperada e uma frase completamente sem nexo cujas únicas palavras que ela soube identificar foram 'ajuda', 'morrendo' e 'Sasuke' ela teve certeza de que aquilo era apenas uma piada sem graça daqueles dois estúpidos e simplesmente desligou.

Mas ele insistiu em interfonar. E não apenas uma, mas duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes até que ela finalmente resolvesse que atender de novo era a melhor opção – pois assim talvez, _e apenas talvez_, eles desistissem de importuná-la e finalmente ela pudesse voltar ao livro que a estava quase fazendo dormir sentada no sofá.

A frase que ouviu dessa vez fez um pouco mais de sentido.

"-Sakura, o Sasuke ta morrendo! Preciso que suba aqui, é urgente!"

A garota suspirou pesadamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos rosados e esperando mais alguns segundos antes de finalmente decidir que responderia.

"-Naruto, isso não tem a mínima graça. Fale pra esse idiota que se ele quiser falar comigo que seja homem o suficiente para-"

"-Não, isso é-" – Sakura afastou o aparelho do ouvido quando o ruído do mesmo caindo no chão o atingiu, e então ouviu claramente alguém vomitando. _Ou colocando todos os órgãos para fora_, ao que parecia. – "Alô? Sakura?"

A garota levou mais cinco minutos para ponderar se aquilo era realmente sério, outros dois para colocar o interfone de volta no gancho e mais dez para que sua consciência finalmente pesasse e ela resolvesse ir até o apartamento de Sasuke para ajudá-lo.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke abriu apenas um olho quando sentiu algo gelado tocando sua barriga.

"-Está encostando aquele estetoscópio verde-limão em mim?" – perguntou, fechando-o novamente apenas para imaginar a feição indignada e irritada que a garota devia ter feito.

Ele gostava da maneira como ela era incapaz de esconder qualquer espécie de sentimento. Quando ela estava irritada, bastaria olhar nos olhos dela para saber. Quando ela estava envergonhada, bastaria olhar os gestos dela para ter certeza. E também não era como se ela fizesse questão de medir palavras para exprimir qualquer coisa que estivesse pensando.

"-Se não estiver satisfeito posso sempre ligar para um médico, tenho certeza de que qualquer que seja o plano de saúde caro que você provavelmente tem ele deve cobrir esse tipo de coisas." – e aí estava.

Sorriu de lado ao constatar que suas palavras realmente tiveram o efeito desejado: fazê-la falar. Aquele silêncio todo desde a hora que ela chegara estava se tornando incômodo... E, sim, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida ele estava achando o _silêncio incômodo_ – talvez pelo fato de não saber bem o que dizer ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que deveria dizer algo. Era completamente estranho e de certa forma contraditório.

"-Ainda está brava?"

"-Por você pensar que pode me comprar?"

"-Ainda não me desculpou então." – constatou com uma leve ponta de irritação.

"-Não me lembro de ter ouvido você pedindo desculpa."

E, realmente, ele não havia pedido. Havia uma série de palavras que para ele eram difíceis de serem pronunciadas em voz alta... Desculpe era uma delas e perdão se quer fazia parte de seu vasto vocabulário. Também não era como se ele fosse pedir agora, afinal... Ele ainda era Uchiha Sasuke, por mais que Sakura o fizesse pensar e repensar sempre sobre as coisas que ele fazia e sobre as escolhas que ele tomava sem ter que se quer falar algo.

Era como se ela desencadeasse uma série de ações seriadas que nem ele mesmo era capaz de controlar, como se toda vez que a visse estivesse fadado a agir como um idiota completo e a se arrepender depois.

...Era até divertido. Nunca antes se dera ao trabalho de preocupar-se com uma mulher daquela forma, e nunca antes perdera o controle sobre si mesmo. Não era familiarizado com aquela idiotice de agir segundo impulsos... Mas também não era acostumado a pensar duas vezes. Suas escolhas eram sempre serenas e corretas. Claro que nada daquilo funcionava quando ela estava por perto, e era por isso que, de certa forma, era divertido.

Fechou os olhos novamente e não soube dizer exatamente quando foi que adormeceu, o fato é que quando os abriu mais uma vez Sakura não estava ali... E ele estava sozinho de novo. A única coisa que insistia em incomodá-lo era a questão de se seu plano havia funcionado para reconciliar as coisas entre eles ou não.

_Coisas. Entre eles._

Não que o que tinham levasse propriamente um nome, mas era _algo_. Não um relacionamento, óbvio, porque relacionamentos requerem intercurso entre os personagens envolvidos e eles até então não haviam tido absolutamente nada... Mas aquilo não era amizade, era?

Não da parte dele, pelo menos. Sakura causava nele uma estranha sensação de posse que ele definitivamente não sabia explicar. Odiaria perdê-la, por exemplo. Se irritava quando imaginava ela com outros homens que não fosse ele e era especialmente bom quando ela estava em sua casa, na sua sala e no seu sofá... Usando as suas camisas para dormir.

Uma nova idéia estava surgindo em sua mente naquele momento... E ele a colocaria em prática. Era essencialmente imbecil, mas precisava realizá-la para tirar de uma vez por todas aquela dúvida de sua cabeça, por mais que estivesse com medo da resposta que teria.

Dessa vez era tudo ou nada.

**xxxxx**

Sakura fechou a porta atrás de si e soltou um suspiro pesaroso, deslizando um pouco sobre ela e permitindo a si mesma aquele momento de relaxamento. O que ela estava fazendo ali ainda, mesmo depois de Naruto ter ido embora, nem ela sabia... Mas não tinha conseguido ir embora, então fizera o de sempre.

_O de sempre_, até antes da noite em que Sasuke decidiu que _comprá-la _seria uma boa idéia. Ela fez café, desmarcou o livro dele, assistiu um seriado qualquer na televisão... E mesmo depois de tudo isso ainda não havia sido capaz de ir embora. Porque? Só Deus sabia. Ou talvez nem ele.

Quando resolveu abrir os olhos de novo e encontrou-os com os escuros de Sasuke, de pé à sua frente, abriu a boca para começar um longo sermão, mas foi totalmente impedida.

"-Pensei que fosse ficar apoiada na porta até que alguém viesse rebocá-la." – quando ela tentou falar algo novamente, ele continuou. – "E não me venha com aquela ladainha de 'você deveria estar na cama'." – e, simplesmente assim, ele tirou a camisa de maneira descuidada e jogou-a em um canto qualquer sem se quer notar o leve desconforto da garota perante aquele ato.

Mas, bem, ela havia erguido sua camisa para examiná-lo, não? Então não tinha nada ali que ela ainda não tivesse visto.

"-Se já conhece a ladainha que segue todos os seus atos errados porque não as evita e faz a coisa certa?" – Sasuke fitou-a de maneira curiosa por um instante, achando levemente engraçada a pose que ela assumira com as mãos na cintura, as bochechas levemente rosadas e o cenho franzido em um claro sinal de irritação.

E, ah, ele gostava de irritá-la.

"-Eu faço o que quero." – disse finalmente. – "Além do que já me sinto melhor e duvido muito que haja alguma coisa dentro de mim ainda. Usei a bile armazenada durante minha vida inteira ontem."

Sakura girou os olhos.

"-Bile não se armazena, e, quer saber? Você é um mimado."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, dando um passo à frente e testando a reação da garota. Quando ela ameaçou dar um passo para trás e encontrou apenas a porta fechada, Sasuke decidiu que encurralá-la ali seria não apenas divertido, mas também tentador.

Sorriu de lado. Além do mais... Já estava cansado de esperar. Cansado de ter que ver TV sozinho, cansado de ter que fazer seu próprio café com gosto de menta e completamente aborrecido por não ter ninguém mais desmarcando seus livros.

Quebrou toda a distância que havia entre eles e apoiou uma das mãos na porta fechada atrás dela, achando absolutamente hilário vê-la completamente perdida e confusa. Inclinou-se levemente, usando a mão livre para tocá-la no queixo e forçá-la a fitá-lo.

Era hora de descobrir a verdade.

"-Sakura." – disse baixinho, suspirando levemente. – "...Com sua licença."

Seus lábios tocaram os dela de maneira lenta e delicada, testando a maciez aparente que sempre despertara sua curiosidade e que sempre o fizera imaginá-los contra os seus. Eles eram ainda melhores do que havia esperado.

Sentiu-a retesar levemente e segurou-lhe a cintura, puxando-a um pouco mais para si e ficando de certa forma surpreso quando Sakura finalmente retribuiu seu beijo.

_Menta._ Exatamente como o café que ela sempre preparava para ele, a boca dela tinha gosto de menta. E ele gostava daquilo. Tocou-lhe os cabelos cor-de-rosa, não se decepcionando nem um pouco com a suavidade deles e com a facilidade que eles corriam por entre seus dedos.

Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior levemente, se afastando apenas porque precisava de ar...

...E quando a fitou novamente decidiu que era inútil continuar tentando se convencer de que ela não era _linda_. Os olhos levemente fechados, a respiração descompassada e os bochechas ainda coradas... Tudo aquilo o fazia ter uma sensação ainda maior de posse sobre ela e sobre tudo o que dizia respeito à ela. Agora provavelmente seria inútil lutar contra ou negar... Ele precisava dela.

Apoiou a cabeça nos ombros da garota e respirou fundo.

"-Sakura, eu quero que você seja minha."

* * *

_Everything But The Girl – I Didn't Know I Was Looking For Love_

FI-NAL-MEN-TE, né?

Ok, confesso que me diverti bastante escrevendo esse capítulo e que no final... Nossa, se fizessem alguma coisa assim comigo...! hahaha Enfim, espero que tenha ficado dentro das expectativas de todo mundo!

Acho – creio – penso que – não tenho muita certeza se – tenho em mente que – o próximo capítulo será o úúúltimo desse fic! Ainda nem comecei a escrever então ainda há espaço pra reviravoltas... Hohohoho Esperar pra ver agora!

Mas vamos ao ritual de sempre: agradecimentos rápidos! **Didinha, TPM Viick, Lady Miza, Nagila, Jee Kuran 95, Angel Uchiha, Dai-chan n.n, Bela21, Eulalia Arantes, paty, Amaterasu Oho Mi, Fipa-chan, Liz winterheart, Kynn-chan, Roh Matheus, Strikis e à todos que favoritaram!**

_P.s: Pessoal, eu sempre respondo quando comentam logado... Então, pra quem não loga e se interessar, é só deixar o email que eu respondo também!_

Acho que por hoje é só, pessoal!

Beijos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Consultas**

…_now you're here, there's a full brass band playing in me like a wonderland_

_Conforto._

Foi com certo desgosto que Sasuke descobriu que a noção de conforto que possuía até então era completamente incompleta – por mais estranho que aquilo pudesse soar. Não havia nada mais completo e confortável no mundo do que acordar e ver fios de cabelos cor-de-rosa espalhados pelo lençol branco e olhos verdes o fitando de maneira incerta e curiosa.

Sorriu de lado, erguendo a mão para segurar-lhe o queixo enquanto o polegar lhe fazia um carinho gostoso na bochecha. Ela era linda e ele levara meses para perceber aquilo. Levara meses para perceber que a queria para si e, pior do que isso, passara meses tentando se convencer de que não precisava dela para absolutamente nada.

Talvez a única razão para que não precisasse dela agora seria apenas para questões de decoração e escolha de objetos pessoais – uma sorte o péssimo gosto da garota não ser capaz de atingir o campo sentimental, e aquilo só daquela vez, porque se levasse em consideração o fato de que ela já havia namorado alguém tão estúpido quanto Sai...

...Só de imaginar aquela lombriga descolorida tocando um indicador nela já tinha vontade de socá-lo mais uma vez. O que provavelmente não seria má idéia, uma vez que Sai parecia ter uma necessidade constante de ser lembrado do seu real posicionamento no mundo: como um ser _inferior _ou simplesmente _normal_, nunca acima da capacidade alheia como ele sempre parecia pensar estar.

Suspirou, sentindo-se de repente irritado. Mas a irritação toda pareceu diminuir consideravelmente ao ouvir a voz de Sakura lhe desejando bom dia. Não pôde evitar sorrir de lado, a puxando cuidadosamente para perto de si pela cintura e sentindo-se satisfeito ao sentir o calor do corpo dela contra o seu.

Ela não havia respondido sua requisição do dia anterior ainda, mas estar em sua cama já deveria significar alguma coisa, certo? Não é como se ela fosse falar não também, afinal, ele era Uchiha Sasuke. E por mais boçal que aquilo soasse... Era a mais pura realidade. Pelo menos no ponto de vista dele, obviamente. E de algumas outras mulheres por aí.

"-Bom dia." – sussurrou enfim em resposta, sentindo-se deleitado ao vê-la se arrepiar. Gostava de causar aquele tipo de sensações nela, sentia-se menos estúpido... Servia como uma afirmação de que ela sentia o mesmo que ele. E de que ele estava no controle, claro.

"-Você é o bastardo mais convencido que eu já conheci na minha vida, sabia?" – ela franziu o cenho, ajeitando-se com o lençol. E ele conhecia aquele olhar... Fazia algo parecido quando estava falando extremamente sério... E Naruto costumava comentar que aquilo lhe dava calafrios.

Mas nela era simplesmente adorável – e, sim, ele pesquisara no Google o significado e sua utilização em frases, logo, sabia empregá-la de maneira completamente correta e sincera.

"-Acho que já ouvi alguém falando isso em algum lugar..." – apoiou o cotovelo no travesseiro, tombando a cabeça levemente para o lado para fitá-la melhor. Passou o indicador levemente pelo ombro desnudo da garota e sorriu de lado. – "Mas eu não costumo estar errado, então pode-se dizer que sou sempre realista e não convencido."

Ela bufou qualquer coisa e girou os olhos, segurando-lhe a mão que brincava em seu ombro e suspirando.

"-Vou pra casa."

"-Você está em casa." – ela voltou-se para ele, olhando bem ao redor. As cores, a organização, os porta-retratos... Não, ela tinha certeza de que aquele definitivamente não era seu quarto.

"-Estou falando sério."

"-Eu também." – Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos negros completamente desalinhados e inclinou-se para perto dela. – "Você é minha agora."

"-Não me lembro de ter aceitado." – estreitou os olhos para ele. E ele gostava quando ela fazia aquilo... Quase a dava um ar perigoso. _Quase_.

"-Não me lembro de ter perguntado." – sussurrou, aumentando ainda mais o sorriso quando ela grunhiu e se levantou da cama enrolada no lençol.

...Óbvio que ele não a deixaria ir embora assim. Em um movimento rápido puxou-a pela cintura de volta para a cama, a segurando firme em seus braços quando ela se debateu um pouquinho.

"-Sasuke, eu odeio você!"

"-Eu sei." – beijou-lhe os cabelos e suspirou. – "Eu sei..."

"-..." – Sakura respirou fundo ao constatar que sair dali seria provavelmente impossível. Também não era como se ela quisesse... Mas ele tinha que ser tão... Tão... Argh! – "Você não tem jeito mesmo, Uchiha Sasuke."

"-Você ainda não tentou dar jeito em mim."

"-Eu não-"

"-Sakura." – segurou-lhe o queixo, forçando-a a erguer o rosto para fitá-lo. – "Quando disse que você era minha eu estava falando sério. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu também não seja seu."

Quando a garota piscou algumas vezes abobalhada ele aproveitou para roubar-lhe um outro beijo antes de se levantar.

"-...E onde você vai agora?" – pôde ouvi-la perguntar, e sorriu de lado.

"-Fazer café para nós dois. E tente não ficar com saudade." – fechou a porta bem a tempo de ouvir uma das almofadas a atingindo.

Sasuke pensara que aquela idiotice de _final feliz _era completamente fantasiosa além, é claro, de ser uma jogada de marketing fenomenal. Mas isso não vinha ao caso agora e o problema era que Sakura o fazia até pensar o contrário sobre aquela baboseira toda...

Não se via enjoando dela, por exemplo. Não a via vestindo alguma outra camisa para dormir que não fosse a sua ou levando café para alguém que não fosse ele, muito menos dormindo em uma cama que não fosse a dele.

Certo, talvez ele fosse um pouco possessivo, mas quem é que gostava dessa idéia de dividir o que é seu? E ela era dele agora.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros e se espreguiçou.

...Era estranho dizer ou pensar, mas estava _feliz_.

E não pretendia deixar aquilo acabar.

**xxxxx**

"-Teme, eu sei o que fez você passar mal." – o moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha para o loiro sentado à sua frente na sala, um saco de bolinhos caseiros nas mãos. – "Deve ter sido seu próprio veneno."

"-Meu o quê...?"

"-Sim, veja bem." – ele deixou o saco de lado, espalhando migalhas por sobre sua escrivaninha e o fazendo se sentir de repente irritado. Tentou mentalizar algo bom – como Sakura enrolada no lençol da sua cama – mas a voz de Naruto estava tornando aquilo mais e mais impossível de se atingir. Aliás, ele já deveria ter desistido de procurar a maldita paz ou calma interior, à essa altura era óbvio que ela simplesmente não existia dentro dele. E tudo piorou quando o loiro tirou um desenho do bolso. – "Vi outro dia no Discovery channel que existem animais que não são imunes ao próprio veneno. E você certamente tem veneno armazenado, então eu tentei te desenhar em formato de cobra e-"

"-Naruto, você tem 10 segundos para sair da minha sala. Dez."

"-Mas você não gostou do desenho? Eu achei que a cor das escamas combinou com o seu cabelo e-"

"-Nove."

"-Ok teme, já pode parar. Eu só quis agradar, pensei que depois-"

"-Três."

"-Sasuke, acho que você pulou algum número." – Naruto ergueu as mãos no ar, contando os próprios dedos e sorrindo. – "Teme, você é mesmo um -"

"-Dois."

O loiro suspirou, pegando o saco de cima da mesa e se dirigindo para a porta.

Sasuke suspirou aliviado. Tudo o que queria era voltar para casa logo: para seu café e para Sakura.

Era mesmo pedir demais...?

Quando Naruto finalmente saiu de sua sala e pela porta entraram Kakashi e Itachi ele soube que sim, era realmente pedir demais. Como sempre a tal Entidade Superior que habitava os céus e havia criado o céu e – erroneamente – a humanidade parecia indisposta a atender seu simples pedido pela _paz_.

...Mas talvez ele estivesse disposto a esperar o dia passar, só daquela vez. Afinal, a recompensa no final da tarde seria a melhor de todas.

* * *

Ok, final curtíssimo... Mas é que eu sei que se fizesse mais ia virar uma enrolação pessimamente escrita, logo, resolvi deixar assim mesmo!

Espero que o fic tenha agradado pra quem leu e acompanhou até aqui... Eu juro que tentei deixá-lo da melhor maneira possível, e confesso que me diverti muito com ele! Apesar dos atrasos pra postar, espero que no mais o saldo tenha sido positivo hahaha

Então **MUITISSIMO OBRIGADA! **

Bom... Pela última vez (pelo menos nesse fic) vou fazer alguns agradecimentos rápidos: **Strikis, Fipa-chan, Bela21, Ana, Alayna Winchester, Roh Matheus, Kynn-chan, Biahcerejeira, LihUchiha, Nagila, Ary-chan12, Dinda Cullen, HOLLYDAY, SawakoUchiha, Caroline Cisnero, MiiH, Maah. Sakura Chinchila e à todos que leram, favoritaram e comentaram durante todo esse tempo!**

_**Beeeeeijos!**_


End file.
